Cambio por un sueño
by luulyta22
Summary: Yona y Hak, una pesadilla y un cambio. pasando los limites puestos en el pasado la relación da un giro, pensamientos de ambos se expresan sin decir. Contiene spoilers del manga hasta el capítulo 94 romántico. Espero que lo lean y difruten
1. 1 noche

Primer fic de Akatsuki no Yona obviamente los personajes no son míos el manga es creado por Mizuho Kusanagi, solo intento escribir algo relacionado a el manga, vi el anime y leo el manga puede tener spoilers hasta el cap 94 del manga ojala que disfruten es la primera vez que pienso en publicar díganme si les gusto y quizás escriba mas-

*asdas*(pensamiento)

-asdas. (hablan)

Yona estaba con lagrimas en los ojos muy feliz en los brazos de la bestia del trueno que se encontraba perplejo viendo a la princesa de esa manera.

*Como es que de que solo con verlo sonreír se puso así, su corazón le dio un vuelco pensando en la cara de terror de Hak cuando vio a Soo-Won él quería eliminarlo a toda costa, estaba totalmente fuera de sí e invadido por la furia al verlo y para colmo cerca de ella.

No pensé en poder ver ese lindo gesto de nuevo en su cara luego de lo que sucedió y de estar tan lastimado por salvarla de nuevo, ¿cuándo ella iba a poder protegerlo a él?*

De repente algo la estaba arrastrando desde atrás, separándola de Hak. Él de nuevo con ese rostro deformado por el enojo y con su mano en su arma. Aun lastimado tenía un porte y una mirada que podía matar a su contrincante del susto, sabía que debía de ser grave para que se ponga así. Giro su cabeza y se encontró con el nuevo rey, su primo, estaba con una mano en su espada desenfundada y la otra sobre la faja de su vestido.

Mientras tironeaba de ella la miraba a los ojos listo para matar, era una mirada llena de odio y de oscuridad. En todo ese tiempo pasado con él nunca había visto ese lado. Ella estaba indefensa sin poder hacer nada vio el curso del arma y se dio cuenta que iba a por su compañero, abrió los ojos grandes sobresaltada pero todo lo que vio fue oscuridad.

Estaba en su tienda de acampar con Yoon y Zeno que estaban dormidos plácidamente, se trataba de un sueño. Intento dormir pero no podía, calmarse era imposible estaba cubierta de sudor frio y de horribles imágenes que rondaban en su cabeza, estaba totalmente despierta.

Decidió agarrar su arco y practicar un poco aunque un poco más lejos que siempre porque si alguno se enterara que estaba por practicar aun con su herida en la espalda no la iban a dejar en paz.

Ao como siempre con su poder de darse cuenta que lo necesitan salto de Shin-Ah y fue correteando hacia donde se encontraba la chica de cabellos de fuego, y con un –pkyu- se subió por el costado de su arco, se apoyó en su hombro y mientras jugaba con su aro masticándolo un poco.

Pasando por al lado de Hak, Yona se lo quedo mirando, este tenía en su rostro un semblante sereno pero los pensamientos felices fueron interrumpidos por su sueño, que tenían parte de verdad. Hacia dos días que habían partido de Shisen y que fueron heridos por las circunstancias del nadai.

Pero ese día también era en el que ella lo había abrazado, redoraba su calor y su mirada de compasión. Solo con él rompía esa barrera que se ponía para evitar derrumbarse ante la gene. Al darse cuenta que en algún momento se había agachado y lo estaba mirando de muy cerca se sonrojo recordando la noche que durmieron juntos mientras viajaban a la provincia de Sen del imperio Kai y salió corriendo a un lugar lejano para entrenar.

Hak estaba despierto. Había escuchado a Yona levantarse y cuando vio que se acercaba cerro sus ojos, con todos sus músculos tensos intento permanecer quieto mientas la princesa lo miraba, tan cerca que pensó en por lo menos cinco maneras de molestarla, o abrazarla, o de… de… ¡dios! No podía pensar en eso, él era su guarda espaldas, no era alguien a su nivel, era un idiota. Vio a la princesa correr con el arco en mano y Ao agarrándose de sus mechones rojos, *intentando ser sigilosa no sé cómo no despertó a todos, es tan despistada*. Se levantó y comenzó a seguirla casi de forma automática pero evitando ser visto.

Yona había llegado a una zona cerca de un pequeño estanque, luego de elegir un árbol grande que usaría de blanco y de darse cuenta que nadie estaba cerca comenzó a disparar una tras otra las flechas intentando con cada disparo certero cansarse y calmar un poco a su corazón de esas imágenes de su sueño. No quería estar indefensa, no quería de nuevo depender tanto de sus amigos, quería protegerlos a todos y en especial a Hak. Cada disparo era un tirón en la herida de su espalda que le recordaba que aunque pudo defender a su amiga Lili, no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte, porque por mucho que se esforzó habían lastimado a Tetora y a ella misma preocupando a todo su grupo.

Para la flecha 150 que tiraba comenzó a sentir no solo su cuerpo cansado y transpirado sino que le dolía mucho su espalda, miro a todos lados para asegurar el área y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente porque le tiraba su vendaje. Quería meterse en la laguna y deseaba limpiarse, poder relajar sus músculos y por fin poder eliminar todos los horrores que quedaban en su mente.

La bestia del trueno estaba observándola desde una distancia segura, a unos árboles de distancia mirando hacia el lago que reflejaba una gran y brillante luna llena. Era una noche abierta sin nubes las estrellas parecían brillar más fuerte solo para ella, era verdaderamente hermosa la luz que se reflejaba en Yona.

De repente ella puso una cara de dolor y Hak casi salta hacia donde estaba preocupado. Pero vio que soltó el cajal y el arco dando una especie de giro que le resultó muy lindo, pero en vez de volver como el esperaba, de repente empezó a soltarse el lazo de la cintura, luego se sacó las zapatillas negras, siguió por ese característico saco rojo quedando en solo su vestido rosa pálido el cual estaba por retirar sobre su cabeza, solo le quedaban las vendas que cubrían sus zonas intimas que comenzó a desenrollar de su cuerpo.

Hak estaba maravillado por Yona y su figura era un pervertido y lo sabia Jae-Ha lo molestaría de por vida si lo viera en esa situación, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al notar algunas pequeñas marcas en el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

Una punzada de dolor le oprimió el pecho y se entristeció. Las reconocía muy bien, él las tenía en todo su cuerpo luego de años de luchas por la tribu el viento y por la princesa. Ella las tenía en sus delicados brazos esas líneas blancas que le recordaban como había fallado en protegerla.

En su espalda se apreciaba una línea roja e hinchada de su última pelea con Hiyou el traficante de Nadai, aunque ya se estaba cicatrizando sabía que quedaría una marca permanente de esa batalla. Al igual que sus manos que nunca volverían a ser lo que eran, luego de practicar tanto con el arco y la espada estas se llenaron de callos y de pequeñas cicatrices. *Como es que permití que Yona este así de maltratada, ¿qué pensaría el rey IL?, no cumplí con mi deber de protegerla, no pude evitar que utilice las armas y por esto resulto herida.* Había jurado servirle a ella y ya no al ex rey, por eso aun en contra de su voluntad le enseño a usar las armas que tanto odiaba el padre de esta.

Yona estaba a punto de salir del agua cuando vio que una víbora que reptaba por la hierba, rodeaba la laguna acercándose demasiado a su ropa y a su ubicación. Emitió un grito ahogado pero antes de poder agarrar un palo o intentar acercarse a sus flechas para matar a su peligrosa compañía, la lanza de Hak atravesó a la serpiente.

–Hak? … ¿Dónde estás?

*Oh no! me ha descubierto, que tonto, ¿por qué use mi lanza?, ¿por qué no le tire una piedra o algo diferente?*

(Bueno hasta acá me da el cerebro por hoy espero que lo disfruten y si les gusto lo continuo sino seguiré escribiendo en mis cuadernos sin publicar jajaja)

(Gente reedite el cap. poniéndole algunos puntos y comas y alguna que otra cosa porque estaba bastante mal)


	2. Lago

Capitulo 2

Akatsuki no Yona obviamente los personajes no son míos el manga es creado por Mizuho Kusanagi, solo intento escribir algo relacionado a el manga, vi el anime y leo el manga puede tener spoilers hasta el cap 94 del manga ojala que disfruten es la primera vez que publico gracias por el apoyo

Necesito que sepan que leo el manga en ingles y muchas veces no se como decir algunas cosas como droopy eyes que le dice Hak a Jae-Ha

Gracias a los que me dejaron review: ValeLaPeqee,Teriey gracias por impulsarme a que siga espero que lo disfruten y que les siga gustando cualquier comentario háganlo estoy abierta a opiniones y criticas así crece mi historia conmigo bueno sin más comentarios acá el capitulo =)

*asdas*(pensamiento)

-asdas.- (hablan)

Anteriormente en cambio por un sueño:

Yona empezó a mirar alrededor buscando al dueño de la lanza con una mirada sorprendida sus ojos violetas se veían con una mescla de sentimientos mientras procuraba no quedar por encima del nivel del lago –Hak? … ¿Dónde estás?-

Ao salió del agua donde nadaba que compartía con Yona y se acercó al árbol en donde Hak se encontraba se sentó y olisqueo en su dirección dándole a entender a la princesa donde él se encontraba.

Mientras la bestia del trueno se golpeaba mentalmente *Oh no! me ha descubierto, que tonto, ¿por qué use mi lanza?, ¿por qué no le tire una piedra o algo diferente?*

\- No deberías vigilarme mientras me baño, no es una zona tan peligrosa y se protegerme – dijo enojada pero a mitad de la frase bajaba la voz al darse cuenta que fue sorprendida por la víbora y no se pudo defender. - Bueno cualquier cosa hubiera gritado- intento arreglar la situación

\- Que no la siga a bañarse me dice la que me estaba mirando fijamente dormir – dijo Hak en un tono burlón para molestarla cosa que le encantaba hacer.

\- Ehe-eso nno-no es fue así.-

La pelirroja se puso aun mas colorada *que linda se veía en el agua tan sonrojada solo eso hacía que la noche sea más hermosa * - de cualquier modo quien quisiera verte bañando, solo te escuche y te seguí para protegerte- dijo la bestia del trueno mientras se mostraba de su escondite y con una postura segura se acercaba a su lanza para recogerla.

Yona se metió aun mas en el agua cuando vio que se aproximaba a ella su corazón latía muy fuerte y sentía un gran calor en su rostro siguió con su mirada todos los movimientos de Hak que estaba en la orilla del lago tirando de la lanza que estaba clavada en la tierra para tenerla de nuevo en su poder *porque se ponía tan nerviosa, en otras oportunidades Hak la había visto bañarse y él estuvo con ella en incontables situaciones incomodas pero nunca se había puesto así, ¿qué pasa conmigo?* su pensamiento se corto con la voz de su acompañante, - no tardes debes dormir bien mañana tenemos un largo camino por recorrer y si alguno se entera que estuviste entrenando se enojaran por no cuidarte, tu herida no está curada aun- dijo mientras se daba vuelta y se alejaba para darle más comodidad a la princesa.

Esta tardo en reaccionar, cuando se dio cuenta que Hak se había alejado pero que no avanzaba más profundo en el bosque hacia el lado del campamento esperándola a ella se levanto del agua y agarro su ropa pero al levantarla se sorprendió al verlos cubiertos de sangre de la víbora y cortados donde la atravesó la lanza, no solo había matado a la serpiente también a su ropa. Con un hilo de voz dijo – Hak no puedo ponerme esto – dijo cubriéndose lo poco que podía con los retazos de tela. La bestia del trueno se dio vuelta para mirarla no entendía bien a lo que se refería pero de inmediato volteo al verla sonrojada y con lo poco que quedaba de su vestido cubriendo su delgado, delicado y mojado cuerpo. Al entender la situación, mirando hacia otro lado lentamente se saco la parte de arriba de su ropa evitando que le tire el vendaje de su brazo izquierdo y casi sin girarse le tendió la mano con la ropa de este pero Yona estaba demasiado compenetrada mirando a Hak estaba solo con sus pantalones azul oscuro y se podía ver la gran espalda era musculosa, extensa y trangular, se podían ver miles de cicatrices toda una vida de batallas y entrenamientos había una marca en la zona media de su espalda de aquella vez que la protegió de un flechazo con su cuerpo cuando estaban escapando, lo que más llamaba la atención era el vendaje que le dejo la pelea contra el traficante y luego contra los guardaespaldas del nuevo rey, su ex amigo, se convertiría en una nueva marca para su piel.* ¿Cómo es que aun intentaba pelear contra Soo-Won con esa herida en su brazo?, Kija y Jae-Ha tuvieron que esforzarse muchísimo para poder pararlo su cara había sido de puro odio estaba tan compenetrado en la venganza sin importarle su daño físico . Pobre Hak siempre lo pongo en tanto peligro*

Al notar que la princesa no agarraba lo que le ofrecía se giro y vio como Yona lo miraba con una mirada nublada de tristeza, sabía que debía estar recordando el incidente de la provincia de Sen porque no dejaba de ver su vendaje, paso por sus pequeños hombros la ropa que se había sacado – ¿Estás bien? ¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo así? ¿o acaso necesitas ayuda?- le pregunto mirándola a los ojos violetas en donde el tiempo se paraba y miraban a la distancia.

Yona lo vio y regreso a la actualidad recordando la situación en la que se encontraba, se puso colorada y con una cara de enojo, movió violentamente su cabeza para un lado y el otro negando, dio un paso atrás para evitar la proximidad que se había creado entre ella y Hak se giró para acomodarse su improvisado atuendo azul, Le quedaba muy largo no se podían ver ni sus pies y para marcar su silueta y cerrar el traje puso en su cintura el lazo azul del traje que podía darle casi 3 vueltas a su figura, el escote era demasiado pronunciado para su cuerpo. *tiene olor a Hak* pensó poniéndose inmediatamente colorada *¿porque pienso en esas cosas que si antes nunca lo había hecho?* se giro y vio que la bestia del trueno tenía una cara divertida *el siempre esta tan calmado porque me late tanto el corazón*.

-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer con mi ropa? No puedo andar así con la tuya- Hak puso cara de enojado  
-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?-  
-vas a tomar frio-  
\- A mi no me importa podrías abrigarme con tu cuerpo si te sientes culpable-  
-Hak no bromees con eso, te estoy hablando en serio- dijo con una cara de enojo fingido. La princesa ahora estaba inspeccionando mejor su vestido, como al bañarse la dejo doblada tenia la marca de la lanza de hak en cada uno de los dobleces hechos. -Yoon se va a enojar conmigo-  
-yo también hablaba en serio, pero si quieres se la llevo a Yoon para que la cosa al fin y al cabo yo cause que se rompiera-  
-Bueno pero si yo hubiera reaccionado antes le hubiera pegado un flechazo y no se hubieran agujereado- dijo con cara triste.

Hak se acerco, le revolvió el pelo y dejo su mano en la cabeza de Yona –No te preocupes es mi trabajo protegerte te lo prometí a ti y al rey Il- dijo sonriente, *de nuevo me sonríe, me alegro que pueda mostrar esa expresión conmigo, que lindo* sonrojada lo miraba fijamente a la cara, sus facciones, sus ojos celestes, su rostro apenas cubierto por su pelo negro el cual estaba un poco crecido, sus labios finos. La bestia del trueno al notar la mirada de la princesa tan fija en él se sonrojó pero se voltio para que no lo note-cuídate, ahora vengo- dijo mientras le sacaba la ropa que tenía en las manos sin querer rosándolas y generando que su sonrojo se intensificara *porque mierda me pongo así, diablos* al alejarse se giro para verla una vez más ella estaba con Ao que había saltado de nuevo sobre ella para darle compañía y se frotaba contra su mejilla.

Hak camino hasta donde estaba el campamento se habían alejado lo suficiente para no haber despertado a ninguno con su charla. Entro en la tienda donde ahora estaban Yoon y Zeno, se acerco al primero y lo empezó a mover para despertarlo –No te voy a dar comida, espera al desayuno- dijo entre sueños para evitar levantarse.  
–Yoon, soy Hak levántate-  
-¿Que paso?- dijo sentándose de golpe, miro hacia su derecha y vio que la princesa no estaba allí -¿Qué paso con Yona?, ¿está bien?-  
-Si, si, fue solo un accidente, fue mi culpa- le dijo tendiéndole el vestido destrozado de Yona  
-Ahora sé porque te dicen bestia- dijo pasando su mirada del torso desnudo de Hak y lo que quedaba de su obra maestra –Va a quedar marcado, Le hago un arreglo provisorio pero cuando lleguemos al próximo pueblo voy a tener que comprar más tela y hacerle uno nuevo, soy un genio pero no hago milagros, contenerte la próxima vez de destrozar mis creaciones, pobre Yona-  
-¿eh?- dijo Hak sin entender demasiado  
-Nada, nada es cosa vuestra, espera sentado- dijo agarrando hilo y aguja de su morral y poniéndose a zurcir, luego de unos minutos le tendió el vestido –Toma –  
-Gracias y no te enojes con Yona porque fui yo ella estaba preocupada de que te enojes por esto- dijo agarrando el vestido.  
-No te preocupes, adios-

Hak fue hacia la princesa que estaba sentada a la orilla del lago con la mirada perdida mientras estaba acariciando a Ao que se posaba en sus piernas *esa ardillita es tan suertuda* se acerco y se sentó alado de ella –No te preocupes le dije a Yoon que fue mi culpa lo arreglo lo mejor que pudo pero dice que va tener que hacerte uno nuevo- la pelirroja agarro las prendas que estaban dobladas y miro a su amigo  
–Lamento realmente todos los problemas que te causo-  
-no te preocupes, vamos tienes que dormir- dijo intentando levantarse pero fue cortado por la princesa  
-Hak... sabes hoy tuve un mal sueño-  
-¿De nuevo con tu padre?- dijo mirándola a los ojos que se veían muy tristes  
-No en realidad fue contigo, Soo-Won estaba por lastimarte y no podía hacer nada, odio sentirme tan indefensa. Lamento todo el daño que te causo sin darte nada a cambio-  
-Si estoy contigo es suficiente, además yo elijo protegerte nadie me obliga, aun en el castillo antes de empezar este viaje sabía que si tendría que dar la vida por vos lo aria-  
-No quiero que des la vida por mí, quiero que estés a mi lado ¡vivo!- dijo Yona con lagrimas en los ojos mientras abrasaba el cuerpo de Hak –quiero protegerte, no quiero que se cumpla lo que dijo Ik-Soo no quiero que mueras por mi culpa, odio sentirme tan indefensa-  
Hak estaba sorprendido de las palabas que le había dicho *siempre yo fui el que se preocupo por protegerte, ahora es al revés*-Yona de apoco te estás volviendo muy fuerte tu habilidad con el arco es muy buena, y tu manejo con la espada de apoco aumenta cada día, se nota que tenes un buen maestro-  
-Hak eres un tonto, pero gracias- se quedan unos minutos más en esa posición ella abrazando el torso de Hak y el pasándole un brazo por los hombros ya no lloraba no sentía lagrimas cayendo sobre el *sentirla tan cerca me da tanto calor y su pelo esta húmedo huele tan bien* Sentir el cuerpo de ella tan pegado al de él estaba haciendo que perdiera el control -piensas quedarte mucho tiempo con mi ropa o es que quieres verme desnudo, si es eso solo tienes que pedírmelo- dijo intentando molestar a Yona para que no se preocupara mas.  
-nno no es eso- dijo levantándose con una expresión enojada pero totalmente sonrojada *como es que termine estando tan cómoda alado de él para colmo con su ropa* -puedes mirar hacia otro lado- dijo con sus manos sobre el lazo para comenzar a quitárselo

Hak no dijo nada solo se levanto y se alejo hacia los arboles dándole espacio para quitarse su improvisado atuendo y comenzar a ponerse el propio, una vez que termino le devolvió la parte de arriba del kimono azul característico de la tribu del viento -Gracias- dijo Yona sin mirarlo a la cara seguía sonrojada pensando en cómo se lanzo de nuevo sobre sus brazos y la extraña paz que le daban esos.  
-Vamos mañana tenemos un largo camino hacia la tribu de la tierra- dijo mientras se ponía su ropa. Caminaron juntos hasta el campamento  
-Buenas noches, gracias por estar conmigo- dijo Yona mientras entraba en la carpa. Hak se acerco a un árbol se sentó y cerró los ojos intentando dormir, lo que no sabía era que Jae-Ha estaba despierto y sonriendo por haber visto esa esena.

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos esperando a Yona para el desayuno que no se levantaba luego de la noche tan movida que tuvo tantas emociones habían hecho que le costara recobrar el sueño.  
-que raro que la señorita no se despierte aun- dijo Zeno  
-y si, por culpa de Hak se acostó re tarde, a mí también me despertaron y por favor que no se repita lo de anoche necesito mi sueño reparador sino no puedo ser un genio guapo- dijo mirando a la bestia del trueno.  
-oh Hak debes contenerte un poco- dijo Jae-Ha riéndose mientras corría de la lanza del aludido.  
-Cállate droopy eyes–  
-QUEEE! ¿Qué le hiciste a la princesa? Dijo Kija  
-¿Que pasa? ¿Ya están peleando?- dice Yona saliendo de la carpa con cara de dormida  
-De tu noche con Hak- dice Shin-Ah la princesa inmediatamente se sonrojó y se sentó

Bueno mucho esfuerzo para hacer este capítulo espero que les guste y déjenme un comentario si quieren que siga o si quieren decirme algo en particular gracias por leer


	3. 2 noche

CAP 3

Akatsuki no Yona obviamente los personajes no son míos el manga es creado por Mizuho Kusanagi, solo intento escribir algo relacionado a él manga, vi el anime y leo el manga puede tener spoilers hasta el cap. 94 del manga ojala que disfruten es la primera vez que publico gracias por el apoyo

Necesito que sepan que leo el manga en ingles y muchas veces no sé cómo decir algunas cosas y no soy muy buena redactando

Gracias a los que me dejaron review:

ValeLaPeqee: jaja noo el que use fue el 94 que está en español según me fije el 95 re da para meterlo peso me parece que voy a seguir desde mi idea de mi cabeza y si droopy eyes es ojos caídos creo la traducción literal.  
Teriey: voy a intentar que como mucho 2 semanas pero justo ahora se acerca el día del niño y estaba trabajando como temporaria en una juguetería y es re difícil escribir si laburas 12 horas por día.  
CristaniaSandy1: Muchísimas gracias por leer me re anima, espero ser más constante y que lindo que te guste tanto, realmente siempre me tratan mal por mi letra y como escribo. Mi profesor de la facultad me dijo que parecía que agonizaba, que escribía con sangre jajaja menos mal que no se escribe a mano ahí sí que no lo podrían leer  
Guest(invitado) gracias por leer espero que te siga llamando la atención.  
Y gracias por los comentarios lindos para que siga espero que lo disfruten y que les siga gustando y sacando sonrisas, cualquier comentario háganlo estoy abierta a opiniones y criticas así crece mi historia conmigo bueno sin más comentarios acá el capitulo =) y si leíste esto y no me dejaste un comentario nunca, déjamelo no importa cuando lo leas me hace muy feliz saber que opinan de mi historia.

*asdas*(pensamiento)

-asdas.- (hablan)

Anteriormente en cambio por un sueño:

-¿Que pasa? ¿Ya están peleando?- dice Yona saliendo de la carpa con cara de dormida  
-De tu noche con Hak- dice Shin-Ah la princesa inmediatamente se sonrojó y se sentó

Luego de toda una mañana de burlas, sonrojos, comida e intentos de matar al dragón verde, por fin habían levantado el campamento y empezado el camino hacia la tribu de la tierra.

Aunque tuvieran un camino más rápido por un sendero marcado decidieron alejarse de este yendo por el bosque para evitar que los encontrara gente y descubriera quienes eran, así podían transitar tranquilos sin tener que esconderse para evitar llamar la atención, ya que como Yoon siempre decía, eran un grupo donde uno era más extraño que el otro.

Este camino era mucho más largo, empinado, con bastantes piedras que retrasaban el viaje y también estaba la posibilidad que aparezca algún animal salvaje ya que no era muy transitado, pero estaban yendo a buen ritmo y estimaban llegar en 5 días.

Kija grito cuando un alguacil voló cerca de él y con su garra de dragón blanco intento matarla, al mismo tiempo le dio a un rama con su mano y termino en su cabeza y callo alado de un hormiguero donde había todo un camino de estas yendo justo en la dirección de su cara. Se levanto y empezó a correr mientras se palmeaba la ropa y su cara – Los insectos están en mi contra.-

Yoon lo miro con cara de cansancio y le dijo- No digas estupideces- miro hacia un árbol y vio como este se mecía fuertemente y agrego –Solo están agitados por la lluvia-.  
-no llueve- dijo el dragón blanco. Mirando hacia todos lados asustado de recibir otro ataque, el sabia que los bichos lo odiaban.  
-No todavía, pero se aproxima, el viento lo dice.- Agrego Jae-Ha haciendo que Kija volviera a prestar atención.  
-Es importante saber predecir el clima, nosotros cuando navegábamos nos guiábamos del movimiento de las olas y de las gaviotas.-  
-Si la lluvia es fuerte nos retrasaremos mas- dijo Hak  
\- No me molesta la lluvia- dijo Yona  
\- No, será una tormenta, Ao esta esponjoso- agrego Shin-Ah, se podía ver a la linda ardilla en su hombro con todos los pelos electrificados.  
-Mejor buscamos un lugar donde podamos comer, dormir y comer- dijo Zeno

Buscaron una zona lejos de los lago y ríos, si crecían mucho por la lluvia la carpa no iba a poder protegerlos, debía ser un lugar bajo, o los rayos podían caerles encima, buscaron pero no pudieron encontrar una cueva lo suficientemente grande y profunda como para que sea segura. Así que decidieron buscar la zona más frondosa, dividirse en las carpas y alejarlas una de las otras, los grandes grupos atraían a los rayos.

Antes que empiece la tormenta estaban preparados, agarraron todos los objetos metálicos que tenían, en su mayoría armas y utensilios del niño bonito, los alejaron y escondieron a no menos de 30 metros de la carpa que compartían Yoon, Zeno y Shin- Ah, solo procuraron hacer carpas bajas con maderas y tela aislándola de la tierra, Jae-Ha y Kija estaban a 5 metros de la carpa de los otros y más lejos estaba la de Yona y Hak, habían tomado muchas medidas para evitar ser lastimados por la tormenta pero ninguno estaba seguro.

Comieron juntos en una pequeña fogata cerca de donde dejarían las armas escondidas, estaban a la espera de las primeras gotas de lluvia para refugiarse en sus respectivos lugares.

La princesa estaba inquieta, se habían dividido así según consejo de Yoon, y de la seguridad de cada uno, pero estaba preocupada recordando no solo la última vez que durmieron juntos en una carpa con Hak, sino que también con la noche anterior y como se estaba poniendo tan nerviosa con su presencia. *El siempre parece tranquilo y que nada le afecta*

Una gran estática hiso que el pelo de Yona y la capa de Shin-Ah se erizaran, un rayo cruzo el cielo e ilumino las nubes y rápidamente una lluvia fuerte empezó a caer, todos se levantaron rápidamente y se dirigieron a sus carpas. Era demasiado temprano para dormir pero no había mucho que hacerlas gotas de lluvia golpeaban contra la tela, no tenían demasiado espacio Hak estaba recostado en el piso con las manos detrás de la cabeza y la princesa estaba en el costado intentando no ocupar mucho espacio en cuclillas, al ser solo 2 y ella pequeña, terminaron con la carpa más estrecha, al principio no le importo pero ahora estaba demasiado nerviosa y deseosa de mas lugar. Un trueno re sonó e hiso que la princesa se sorprendiera y cayera hacia adelante sobre el cuerpo de Hak *Está más alto que cuando estábamos en el castillo, su cuerpo está muy cercano al mío, emana un calor muy fuerte*

\- ¿Estás mejor hoy?-

\- ¿Eh?-

\- Ayer, estabas mal ¿ya te olvidaste, o hiciste todo eso para estar cerca mío?-

\- Oh, deja de bromear con eso. Ayer, gracias, realmente me ayudaste- le dijo mirándolo a la cara, Hak tuvo que desviar la mirada por el lindo gesto que hacia la princesa, lo tomo desprevenido y tomo mucha de su fuerza evitar su sonrojo, estaba seguro que se iba a molestar no que le iba a agradecer.

\- Es demasiado temprano para dormir, no tengo sueño- dijo Yona que ahora se sentía un poco más cómoda al lado de la bestia del trueno. Así que se posiciono a su lado ambos mirando hacia arriba sus brazos estaban en contacto por el poco espacio.

\- Ya hace mucho tiempo que dejamos el castillo, y que no somos solo nosotros 2-

\- si, ya paso más de medio año que estamos con los dragones pero son buena compañía.-

\- Espera, medio año, ¡No! se me paso tu cumpleaños.- Dijo Yona con cara de preocupación.

\- No te preocupes estábamos en medio de la tierra del fuego con todo el problema de la enfermedad, y evitando la guerra, además sabes que no soy de festejar- dijo la bestia para hacerla sentir mejor

\- Pero, Hak siempre hicimos algo para tu cumpleaños con Mundok.-

\- Princesa no se preocupe yo no le conté a ninguno de los otros, no es algo que me interese demasiado andar festejando y no te podrían haber recordado cuando era la fecha si no lo sabían-

\- YO me tendría que haber acordado, podría regalarte algo ¿qué quieres?-

\- Sabes, as mejorado bastante con el arco, te falta bastante con la espada pero en el arco ya estas al nivel de tu profesor- dijo intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación

\- No intentes cambiar de tema dándome cumplidos vamos dime qué quieres- dijo mientras se ponía de costado recostada y lo miraba-

\- Ahora solo quiero ir a dormir-

\- Bueno pero no va a quedar así… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dijo Mientras se lanzaba sobre el quedando su rostro a la altura del de él y lo bajaba para poder así unir sus labios comenzó lento pero empezó a tomar una nueva intensidad Hak puso una de sus manos en la espalda de la chica mientras con la otra agarraba su pelo. Yona al ver lo que causaba en el dejo que todo su cuerpo haga contacto contra el de él dejándose llevar y abriendo su boca deslizo su lengua por el labio inferior de la boca que estaba tomando haciendo que la bestia del trueno se excitara mas y abrió su boca para comenzar una danza de lenguas que luchaba por quien tenía el control. Yona comenzó a deslizar sus manos por la abertura del kimono azul

\- No, para-

\- ¿Qué no te gusta?- Dijo mientras se sentaba sobre el poniendo cara de pobrecita

\- Oh, dioses si- dijo mientras ahora él se giraba y se posicionaba sobre ella

Los minutos pasaban y la lluvia no cesaba desde que habían entrado ambos estaban acostados en el suelo sin hablarse Yona miraba a un Hak dormido ella no podía conciliar el sueño estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos cuando su compañero comenzó a agitarse

-No, para- balbuceo entre sueños, con un sonido ronco y a queja en su voz  
*¿Qué estará soñando?, se ve que estaba cansado ni bien entramos a la carpa se acostó y se durmió. Espero que sea un lindo sueño casi nunca lo veo dormir tan profundo y*

-mmmh- Yona se sonrojo solo de escuchar eso

Al despertarse del agitado y glorioso sueño la bestia del trueno se levanto y salió de la carpa para refrescarse con la lluvia, necesitaba un buen baño de agua fría, estaba enojado consigo mismo de el sueño que había tenido había soñado otras veces con la princesa pero nunca... *necesito tranquilizarme*

La del cabello rojo estaba despierta, no había podido dormir su compañero se había movido mucho en su sueño, y al verlo salir se preocupo y lo siguió.  
\- Vuelve adentro sigue lloviendo-

-No, déjame en paz-

\- Es peligroso-

\- Más peligroso es que este adentro contigo- La princesa se sintió herida con este comentario

\- Se que muchas veces te causo problemas y hago que te lastimes pero… me preocupo por vos. No te obligo a permanecer a mi lado si quieres cuando termine la lluvia vuelve a la tierra del viento, pero no ahora que es peligroso- dijo con los ojos lagrimosos

-No es eso- Hak que estaba mojado se acerco a Yona y la abrazo fuertemente–Temo por vos, no por mí, yo soy el peligro para vos, mas en esa pequeña carpa-

\- Eh? ¿Por los rayos? no te preocupes, dejamos todo lo de metal lejos, y es bastante baja, además es más peligroso ahora que estamos mojados y afuera- dijo Yona sonriendo.

-Vamos entremos- dijo el resignado

-Bueno, ¿Hak sabias que hablas mientras duermes?- dijo mientras se adentraba a la carpa seguido de él.

-¡¿QUE?!- dijo con el rostro en blanco*¿sabía que había soñado con?*

-Si- "Bostezo"- intenta no hablar mucho o moverte recién estabas agarrándome mientras dormías-Yona empezó a sacarse la chaqueta roja y la faja que ajustaba su cintura.

-¿Que haces?-*o Mátenme ahora primero ese sueño y ahora esto*

-Estamos mojados por tu culpa, si nos enfermamos será peor todavía, pero solo eso me voy a sacar- dijo sonrojada mientras se acostaba y se tapaba.

Hak comenzó a hacer lo mismo quedando solo con su pantalón se recostó al lado de Yona pero no se tapo había solo una manta pero no le importaba el calor que tenia dentro de su cuerpo era insoportable. En cambio la princesa tenía frio y sueño, la lluvia era incesante pero luego de unos minutos fue como un arrullo para Yona la cual se quedo dormida, la bestia del trueno al verla tan plácidamente dormida le quito el flequillo de la cara tocando su cabello *está más largo* ella se movió y se acomodo mas al lado de la bestia del trueno para obtener más calor entre sueños quedando uno en frente del otro, el sonrojo de Hak era muy fuerte pero no le molestaba porque nadie lo veía. No se sabe en qué momento se durmió en esa posición, solo que cuando Yona se despertó a la mañana estaba durmiendo sobre el torso de su compañero esto hiso que se sobresalte despertándolo cuando se miraron en esa posición saltaron cada uno a un lado diferente para alejarse. Tirando la carpa, por suerte ya no llovía.

Los demás ya habían salido de sus respectivos lugares y estaban acomodando todo para hacer el desayuno cuando Shin-Ah vio lo de la carpa más lejana dijo –Están jugando-

Jae-Ha lo vio rio y dijo –Muy bien Hak pero no destruyas el lugar-

Saliendo de la carpa Yona y Hak en esas pintas se sorprendieron al ver que todos los miraban esperando algún comentario.

\- Hak se mueve mucho mientras duerme- dijo la princesa

\- Ah ¿sí? pobre de nuestra princesa la bestia se aprovecho de ella- dijo el dragón verde.

\- Que le hiciste a la princesa- dijo Kija con cara de susto-

\- Oh por favor la señorita no parece molesta-

\- Ya cállense y vamos a comer que tenemos que seguir camino antes que llueva de nuevo- dijo Yoon molesto con un cucharon en la mano.

Bueno espero que les guste hasta acá este capuu. Luuly

Para aquellos que leen el manga en español hay una página en facebook que los traduce re rápido y son muy copados la paso para que puedan leerlo antes que en paginas exclusivas de manga:  
 **Akatsuki no Yona Latino.**


	4. Mi culpa

Cap. 4

Bueno espero que me puedan comprender estuve con parciales y recuperatorios de la facultad, entrevistas de trabajo y una muestra de canto. Perdón por abandonarlos tanto tiempo, espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia los que me siguen desde el inicio y muchas gracias por los comentarios positivos y recomendaciones:

Todo era negro, su cabeza daba vueltas y solo escuchaba una voz que lo llamaba, era ella lo sabia podía reconocerla en cualquier situación, pero *¿Qué pasa?, Esta triste, hace mucho tiempo que no se pone así. ¿Quién será el culpable?, Lo matare, matare al que hiso que se ponga Yona así*. Su ser le estaba pidiendo a gritos verla y preguntarle qué pasaba. Pero había un manto negro que lo tiraba hacia abajo, hacia la oscuridad y el silencio, lucho contra esta pero en un momento sus fuerzas se habían acabado, cayendo de nuevo en ese abismo que paraba el tiempo y silenciaba al mundo exterior.

El tiempo se acababa debían correr y encontrar la cura, el tiempo les jugaba en contra, *¿Por qué de nuevo sucede esto?, ¿Por qué no lo había escuchado?, ¿Por qué solo podía causarle daño?, ¿Cuándo voy a poder protegerlo? Nunca, solo podía lastimarlo* Yona se sentía culpable y preocupada de que su peor pesadilla se haga realidad.

Esa mañana.

Luego de despertarse y recuperar las cosas escondidas los 4 dragones, Yoon, Hak y la princesa caminaban hacia su destino por el camino largo.

-Me duele la espalda- se quejaba Kija no me gusta dormir en el suelo ¿cuándo vamos a poder ir a una posada y dormir bajo un techo?

\- Un fotón y sin las irregularidades del suelo- dijo Yoon-

-Sin bichos- agrego Kija

-Sin tener frio, que lindo seria dormir en una posada, ¿hay dinero para eso?- pregunto Yona

\- Quizás para una habitación- dijo el auto proclamado niño bonito

-Siiii- gritaron a coro Yona y Kija

-Bueno busquemos un lugar, se ve que Yona no durmió muy cómoda con Hak - dijo Jae-Ha

Yona se sonrojó mientras miraba a otro lado evitando la mirada de Hak, pero este ya estaba irritado por los comentarios de ese ojos caídos y empezó a caminar rápidamente a delante de todos deseando que aparezca algo que golpear.

Un par de horas antes del ocaso, el día estaba agradable, mucho más despejado y el sol pegaba calentando la tierra mojada. Luego de caminar un largo tramo. Llegaron a una cabaña bastante grande y con sus propios cultivos, una granja, tenían cultivos de verduras, algunas frutas y algunos pollos. Yoon se emocionó pensando en hacer una buena comida luego de un largo tiempo de hacer solo comidas con especias secas. Zeno solo pensaba en comer, Yona y Kija esperaban ansiosos en la puerta apunto de tocar, pero el niño bonito dijo- Ven no toques tú la puerta o los dueños de la casa no te abrirán pensando que eres un monstruo, vengan hay que pensar que les diremos para que nos dejen pasar-.

Y así todos se agruparon alrededor de Yoon esperando que hable pero antes que pueda producir palabra Hak lo interrumpió – sigamos caminando, no me gusta-

-Oh ahora sabes que no podrás dormir con Yona y no quieres entrar- dijo el dragón verde molestándolo.

-No es eso, no me siento cómodo, no sé me lo dice mi instinto, princesa vámonos- Hak estaba bastante molesto y no le daba buena confianza que haya una granja tan lejos de un pueblo generalmente estaban alejadas pero lo suficiente para que haya un contacto para así comerciar.

-Nosotros somos los dragones con instintos, poderes y ganas de dormir cómodos- dijo Kija

-¿Ves algo extraño?- le pregunto la pelirroja a Shin-Ah pero este luego de girar su cabeza hacia la estancia negó girando su cabeza de un lado al otro –¿Ves?, Hak no hay de qué preocuparse, no hay ningún peligro-

-Bueno ya está decidido abriremos la puerta yo y Yona así es más probable que nos dejen pasar- dijo Yoon dando la discusión por terminada.

Luego de que tocaran una señora entreabrió una ventana dejando su cabeza visible

-Hola, ¿viajeros?-

-Hola señora queríamos saber si podíamos pasar la noche aquí, le pagaremos con lo que tenemos, no haremos problemas y cocinare para todos- dijo Yoon

-por favor los caminos están muy complicados luego de la lluvia de ayer – agrego Yona

-Esperen que me cambio ya les abro- luego de unos minutos la señora salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Era una señora bajita de unos 40 años era un poco rellena con el pelo castaño atado en un moño alto estaba vestida con un vestido marrón que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas y una faja marcando su cintura,

-Ayúdenme a buscar algunos ingredientes para la cena antes de entrar así no se nos va la luz del sol-

Shin-Ah cosecho con Jae-Ha de los árboles frutales que tenía, manzanos, naranjos y del único ciruelo que había. El primero le decía cuáles eran las mejores y el segundo saltaba a agarrarlas

Zeno corría a una gallina para luego comerla y Yoon se ocupó de agarrar algunos rábanos y papas con la dueña

Yona y Hak estaban discutiendo porque no se sentía cómodo en ese lugar pero la princesa intentaba convencerlo de su error

Al terminar la señora agarro con una mano la cesta llena de comida y mando a los hombres a bañarse a un pequeño rio que tenían a unos metros detrás de la arboleda ya que estaban sucios de la tierra por ayudar, Yona se quedaría con la señora en la casa pero Hak no la quiso dejar sola.

Al entrar vieron una pequeña cocina de piedra el horno ya estaba encendido. También había una mesa con sillas para 6 personas las ventanas estaban cubiertas por unas cortinas azules oscuras un pequeño mueble de madera con platos y repisas con muchas cosas para cocinar.

La señora se disculpó y amago para salir por la puerta pero primero prendió un incienso de una fragancia demasiado dulce para el gusto de Hak. Salió finalmente por un segundo para luego entrar con una planta tenían desde las flores de color blanco que se disponían en formas de ramillete hasta las raíces. Al entrar y con una gran destreza en segundos la dueña tenía una masa hecha para hacer galletas Yona intento ayudar pero su destreza en cocina era muy mala por lo cual solo se dispuso a preparar té con esas flores que la señora había traído

Hak estaba muy incómodo y molesto porque ya habían pasado varios minutos y no habían vuelto sus compañeros. La señora les sirvió un plato de galletas sonriente incentivándolos a probar una, en especial a Hak esto lo había molestado aún más.

Mientras Hak veía el recorrido que trazaba la mano de la princesa hacia su boca con una galleta, Hak hiso lo primero que se lo ocurrió, agarro la mano de la princesa y dirigió la comida a su propia boca llenándola completamente, hasta rozar sus labios con los dedos de la princesa dejándola con la mano vacía mientras masticaba esa dura galleta.

Yona sentada al lado de su compañero estaba completamente quieta en esa posición, con los ojos abiertos mirándolo mientras intentaba comprender porque había echo eso.

Hak también estaba sorprendido *¿por qué hice eso?*, tomo su té de un trago para poder tragar la horrible galleta y agradeció pesada mente a la señora, sintió mucha sed y calor estaba totalmente avergonzado y tomo también la taza de la princesa sintió un olor nuevo de ese té, un olor desagradable y de reojo vio a la señora que sonreía y se giraba ocultando con su cuerpo la planta que había cortado, pero solo quedaba su tallo, las flores y las raíces no estaban.

La sed de Hak incremento drásticamente y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar de frio, vio a Yona agarrando de nuevo una galleta pero esta vez le pego un manotazo y la tiro lejos cayendo en el suelo y rompiéndose en pedazos – ¡No la comas!, esta envenenada-

-¿Pero qué dices Hak?-

-¡Chicos!- grito la señora mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta que separaba con las demás habitaciones, de allí salieron 4 hombres y 1 mujer todos armados.

Se sentía mareado increíblemente mareado y con nauseas pero no iba a dejar a Yona indefensa. Agarro lo más rápido que pudo su lanza y con la punta sin filo se dispuso a golpearlos.

-Es la chica, es la chica- gritaba uno de los hombres el cual parecía el más adulto tenía una contextura física grande pelo negro y tenía una espada en mano mientras se acercaba a ella Hak estaba peleando con los otros 2 hombres ya que uno se encontraba en el piso ya inconsciente, sus movimientos eran lentos y mientras derrumbaba a uno el otro acertó un golpe en su pierna haciéndolo sangrar, y desestabilizándolo.

Yona no tenía su arco estaba demasiado lejos y cerca de la otra pelea. Tanto la señora que les había abierto la puerta y la nueva estaban intentando agarrarla, La pelirroja agarro un palo que estaba detrás de ella para la leña y lo empuño como una espada derrumbando a las mujeres.

El hombre más grande estaba a punto de llegar a Yona con la espada en movimiento a punto de cortarla, pero Hak se puso delante recibiendo el golpe y con un giro de su lanza lo insertó en su pecho clavándolo contra la pared. Se giró para ver a Yona y se agarró de esta mientras con un fuerte mareo y entumecimiento de piernas callo con un fuerte ruido al piso llevándola consigo. Yona grito mientras se veía caer con el cuerpo lleno de sangre Hak, él nunca había caído en una batalla.

Vio un pequeño hombre acercándose a Hak con sed de sangre y las 2 mujeres levantadas de nuevo pero Shin-Ha cortó al hombre y Kija golpeo a las mujeres con su garra, los demás entraron por la puerta sorprendidos de encontrar a la Bestia del trueno en ese estado.

Shin-Ha estaba tan frustrado que golpeo una silla y la partió, siempre confiaban en él, en ver si había peligro en los alrededores, Hak había dicho que no se sentía cómodo y cuando reviso no encontró nada inusual. Se había relajado sentándose en el agua del rio mientras Zeno y Kija jugaban y Yoon los retaba con que primero se bañasen bien y luego jugaran o no les daría de comer. Estaba feliz con su grupo hacia poco tiempo que ya los aceptaba a todos como amigos, algo que siempre pensó que nunca podría tener, y no solo era con sus hermanos por la sangre de dragón, Yona, Yoon y Hak lo aceptaban, no le temían, confiaban en él y los decepciono.

Cuando escucho el grito y vio hacia la casa su corazón se paralizo viendo la figura de las personas dentro atacando a Yona y Hak se cambió a toda velocidad y sin decir nada sus compañeros lo siguieron y ahora Hak estaba en el suelo sangrando y sin moverse.


	5. Veneno

Cap. 5

Bueno gente linda que me lee, espere hasta que alguien me mande Reviews porque veo que mucha gente lee, está en la parte de manage stories, pero nadie me dice cosas bonitas de mi historia y no sé si les gusta o que cada vez que leo un comentario me alegro mucho y me dan más ganas de escribir, editar, investigar.

Soy muy mala redactando entonces leo y releo lo que escribo y saca mucho tiempo de mí, La imaginación y la historia es lo que más fácil fluye pero la gramática y coherencia en lo que escribo me cuesta mucho. Así que muchas **gracias** a los que me leyeron y en especial a esas personas que me ponen favorita, siguen mi historia y me dejan comentarios lindos.

Akatsuki no Yona obviamente los personajes no son míos el manga es creado por Mizuho Kusanagi,disfruten.

*asdas*(pensamiento)

-asdas.- (hablan)

Yona gritaba el nombre de Hak mientras presionaba su herida. Estaba muy frio, su piel se había puesto mucho más clara, estaba sangrando y su respiración era agitada, sus ojos siempre pequeños y azules no se enfocaban en nada en y sus pupilas estaba gravemente dilatadas.

Yoon miraba el cuerpo de Hak examinándolo sus heridas, ninguna era tan mortal para encontrarse en ese estado, generalmente estaría saltando y golpeando cosas con cortes como estos, agarro su pierna con fuerza y Hak respondió de forma muy suave ante su agarre cuando dirigió su vista a su rostro vio sus ojos casi completamente negros.

-Veneno- dijo Yona mientras las lágrimas amenazaban por caer- Él dijo que había veneno en las galletas-  
-¿Tú también consumiste?- pregunto Jae-Ha agarrándola por los hombros

-No, Hak me saco la galleta de la mano y no llegue a probar el té-

-Necesito saber cuál es el veneno que se aplicó- dijo Yoon

Yona se levantó y vio como Kija terminaba de amarrar a los que habían sobrevivido la pelea caminando lentamente agarro la espada del hombre más grande que seguía enganchado en la pared por la lanza de Hak, y se acercó a la mujer que los había invitado a pasar. La agarro del pelo con la mano libre y la amenazo con la punta de la espada contra su garganta.

-Mejor que hables, si no quieres que te corte poco a poco y los mate uno a uno- dijo señalando con la espada a los compañeros de esta. Con su mirada llena de fuego

-Es cicuta, tu misma hiciste el té de esa flor- dijo riendo -, también puse bastante de la raíz en las galletas-

Yona empezó a empujar la espada contra el cuello de la mujer de la cual se podía ver una gota de sangre que caía delineando su clavícula – ¿Dónde hay una cura?-

-No tenemos – dijo la otra mujer asustada- Pensábamos darte poca dosis y llevarte al pueblo para curarte a ti y dejar morir a los otros. Hay recompensa por llevarte ante el general Joo-Doh con vida-

\- Chica de pelo rojo, ¡tú misma vas a causar la muerte de tu estúpido compañero!, por lo menos mi padre no quedara sin venganza- dijo el hombre más pequeño que ahora sin el calor de la pelea atado y con ojos llorosos te dabas cuenta que era más joven que Yoon.

-¿Dónde está el pueblo?- pregunto la princesa a la única mujer que parecía cooperar.

-Yona querida, no podemos ir al pueblo si te están buscando sería peligroso. Nos están buscando a todos seguro hay imágenes y descripciones nuestras, Sería un suicidio- dijo Jae-Ha intentado calmar a la princesa, está enojada se dirigió a donde estaba Hak.

Kija llevo a los que estaban con vida a otra habitación donde los encerró, dejándolos amarrados y separados unos de otros, para no tener que preocuparse por estos, y que le hagan más daño al grupo.

Shin-Ah estaba en la cocina con los otros, muy apenado, sintiéndose culpable por no haberse precavido antes de la pela, pensando en cómo ayudar.

Yona se había acomodado alado de Hak y le hablaba en una vos preocupada llamándolo y colocando trapos húmedos en su frente por sus subidas y bajadas de temperatura que eran notorios al contacto con su piel.

Yoon que había estado muy ocupado vendando a Hak para evitar que las heridas estén al exterior, pero había un problema aún más grave. Poniéndose en un papel de líder pego un grito para llamar la atención de todos e indicar que debían hacer.

– ¡Bestias!, Préstenme atención, si fue raíz de cicuta lo que consumió no tenemos mucho tiempo, en alrededor de 2 horas la debilitación en sus piernas se convertirá en parálisis y tan pronto llegue a los músculos respiratorios morirá por asfixia. Ya que no había comido desde la mañana por estar ocupado peleándose con el dragón verde es más corto el tiempo de lo normal, tenemos como máximo 4 horas antes que comiencen los fallos respiratorios – ante este comentario todos miraron a Hak que estaba en el suelo haciendo temblores convulsivos y con movimientos desordenados de las extremidades.

\- Hay que sacar el veneno que está en su estómago antes que todo sea absorbido. Shin -Ah y Jae-Ha necesito madera, la más seca que encuentren va a ser difícil porque llovió, pero si esta mojada no va a servir, no tengo tiempo de secarla. Eucalipto, sauce, pino y roble son los mejores, tráiganlo ya- En ese instante y sin decirse nada el dragón verde agarro al de la máscara y de un salto se alejaron en la búsqueda del tan preciado material.

-Yona hierve agua y échale 4 cucharadas de sal- la princesa rebusco por todos los armarios y alacenas en búsqueda de sal mientras ponía agua en la tetera donde había estado el té que enveneno a su compañero.

\- Kija ayúdame a sostenerlo hay que inducir el vómito- y así el dragón blanco puso sus brazos por debajo del envenenado para que no esté a la altura del piso.

\- Zeno sal afuera y hace un poso grande hay que meter una vasija de barro y hacerle una fogata por todo alrededor necesito que sea más fuerte que el calor del horno- Salió lo más rápido que pudo agarrando una vasija de barro mediana con tapa para usar de guía.

–Traeré un balde- le dijo Yoon a Kija mientras este agarraba a Hak para ponerlo en una posición que estuviera arrodillado, apoyando las piernas de este en el suelo.

Hak estaba con la vista atrofiada, era todo borroso y demasiado brillante, tanto que necesitaba cerrar los ojos, pero eso lo mareaba más. No entendía nada de lo que escuchaba, había perdido la voz de la princesa y estaba preocupado pasaba del calor al frio para ir de nuevo al calor y a un frio más fuerte. Intentaba hablar pero las palabras no salían claras de su boca. Cuando sintió que lo levantaron lo mareo tanto que vomito.

-Bien eso, pero más necesitamos sacar todo lo que tenga dentro de su estómago- dijo Yoon con el balde debajo de la cara del enfermo.

-Yona al agua caliente ponele la sal y disuélvela bien así inducimos el vómito- La princesa le alcanzo el vaso a Hak y se lo hiso beber este tenía una sed muy fuerte así que estaba tomándolo rápidamente.

–No funciona – dijo Yona

-Dale varios vasos de agua normal, eso debería hacer que con el agua salada largue todo-

Yona le hiso caso y al segundo vaso de agua normal Hak empezó a ahogarse y vomitar una y otra vez, la princesa le agarraba del pelo y la frente mientras cada tanto le daba más agua que seguía sin aceptar en su interior y Yoon intentaba vaciar los baldes mientras conseguía otros. Kija lo agarraba de debajo de los brazos para ponerlo en una posición para que no se ahogue.

Los demás habían vuelto así que Yoon cambio lugar con Zeno para hacer carbón activado de la madera, pidió que cortaran algunos pedazos de madera en bloques más pequeños, puso un poco de la madera trozada dentro de la cacerola de barro y el resto por los alrededores y por encima de esta, haciendo una fogata la cual prendió y avivo dándole viento en la base con unas hojas y la ayuda de Shin-Ah durante dos extenuantes horas. Espero a que se consumiera todo el fuego alrededor y de este modo se convirtiera en carbón el contenido de la vasija.

Luego de media hora Hak solo vomitaba agua, tranquilizando a Yona y Kija ya que mucho más no debía haber en su estómago. Dejando a Hak en el suelo lo lavaron de la cintura para arriba sacando cualquier rastro de salpicadura de su lavaje de estómago forzado. Y le daban agua para evitar que se deshidrate.

Zeno puso las manos en lo que quedaba de la fogata y saco los trozos de madera que quemaban de la vasija, estos estaban completamente negros indicando que ya estaban listos, sus manos se quemaban hasta el punto de dejar la carne de las manos a la vista, pero no le importaba sufrir si así podía ayudar a su compañero, que aun sin tener sangre de dragón daría la vida por la reencarnación del rey Hiryuu, cosa que respetaba mucho de él.

Puso los trozos sobre una tela como le habían indicado y se los entregó a Yoon que los trituro y molió los carbones hasta conseguir un fino polvillo negro. Agarrando medio vaso de agua agrego 6 cucharadas de ese polvo y lo revolvió intentando que se mesclen lo más posible antes de hacérselo tomar al enfermo.

–Hay que darle medio vaso de carbón activado seguido de uno más de agua en 4 momentos, ahora, luego después en 2 horas, 4 horas más tarde y por ultimo a las 6 horas del anterior. Pero si vomita hay que darle uno nuevo y contar de vuelta, turnémonos para controlarlo así dividimos la tarea- dijo el médico del grupo mientras veía que Hak terminara ese vaso de medicina negro con su ayuda.

Shin Ah y Yona estaban al lado de él, en ningún momento cedieron su lugar sin importar lo que dijeran los otros, cada uno por sus razones pero con algunas en común, la culpa, el miedo y la angustia. Pasaron la noche en vela cerciorándose de darle agua y la medicina a su compañero. Se tranquilizaron cuando este ya no tiritaba y su respiración seguía constante y fuerte.

Hak estaba recostado en el piso de esa casa, tapado con una colcha y la piel blanca que el dragón blanco siempre lleva consigo. Ya no temblaba, su calor corporal había subido y era estable, pero no había hablado ni abierto los ojos, los cuales ahora estaban delineados por una sombra violeta que llegaba casi a sus mejillas. El guarda espaldas de la princesa había caído en el mundo de los sueños cuando terminaron de darle por segunda vez el carbón activado. Ao estaba sobre él intentando meter una bellota en su boca.

Mientras los demás decidían irse o no, aunque todavía era de noche ninguno se sentía cómodo en ese lugar, considerando los pros y los contras decidieron irse lo más pronto posible. Tenían algo en claro debían alejarse de ese pueblo y esa gente que buscaba capturarlos.

Mientras alistaban las cosas, Zeno y Kija agarraban suministros de los cultivos para no preocuparse por cazar ni recolectar luego para la próxima comida. Yoon estaba guardando en un frasco lo que quedaba de carbón activado y lo ato para evitar que se rompa o se caiga en el viaje luego entregándoselo a Yona que se sentía la principal responsable del envenenamiento a su compañero.

Yoon advirtió que Hak no iba a poder moverse por un tiempo, una de las consecuencias del veneno de cicuta, es la miastenia. Debilitación de los músculos, debía hacer reposo para volver a ser la bestia de siempre y que tanto querían.

Jae-Ha se encargó de cargar a Hak en su espalda mientras se alejaban lo más posible de esa granja la noche era fría pero estaba despejada, las estrellas iluminaban y daban la esperanza de que todo iba a estar bien. Caminaron adentrándose de nuevo en el bosque buscando un sector más claro para poner las carpas.

Yona miro a Shin-Ah que caminaba cabizbajo y noto su preocupación era la misma que ella tenía –No te preocupes Hak va a estar bien, él es fuerte, ¿sabías que sobrevivió a una caída de un acantilado?- todos los guerreros dragón miraron a Yona sorprendidos

-Es verdad, yo cure sus heridas. Es realmente una bestia- dijo el auto proclamado chico guapo.

-Por mi culpa paso, no vi a las demás personas- Dijo Shin-Ah

-No digas eso, yo le insistí aun cuando me dijo que sentía que algo no estaba bien, lo conozco lo suficiente y viví varias situaciones con el donde su instinto ha tenido razón, debería haberlo escuchado- dijo la pelirroja.

-No, todos le insistimos y no le hicimos caso- agrego Kija

-y ningún otro acompaño a la señorita adentro de la casa- dijo Zeno

-Es culpa de todos, ya está dejen de lamentarse. Ahora encontremos un buen lugar y a descansar ya estoy molido- dijo la madre del grupo

Y así todos se callaron y caminaron por un largo tramo hasta llegar a una zona profunda del bosque con árboles separados los unos de los otros y el murmullo de un rio que fluía.

Rápidamente armaron las carpas y dejaron una solo para Hak. Faltaban unas horas para el amanecer pero no habían dormido nada. Yoon le entrego una manzana a cada uno y los mando a dormir, estaba demasiado cansado para cocinar, Zeno con ojos llorosos la comió en un par de bocados y Yona le ofreció la suya ya que no tenía hambre.

-Bueno duerman que yo cuidare a Hak- dijo Jae-Ha.

-No, debes estar cansado, lo cargaste hasta acá yo lo cuido- dijo Yona

-Pero princesa deberías dormir, yo lo cuido- dijo Kija un poco preocupado por el estado de su estado.

-yo- Shin-Ah estaba hablando pero fue interrumpido por Yona

-Yo le daré el medicamento, ¿entendido?, vallan a dormir, ¡TODOS!- dijo la pelirroja en un estado que dejo desconcertado a todos, su paciencia no daba para más y seguía sintiéndose culpable

-Primero le cambiare las vendas- dijo Yoon seguido por la princesa a dentro de la carpa. Los demás hicieron caso de las palabras de Yona ya que nunca mostraba un carácter tan violento con ellos.

Yoon al salir el de la carpa le dijo en susurros a la que se pensaba quedar dentro- Luego de esta toma faltan 6 horas para la última, no vomito así que no creo que lo haga. Dásela y anda a dormir a la carpa en donde estoy, yo te relevo-

-jhm – Contesto la princesa mientras hacia un gesto de si con su cabeza.

Al quedarse sola con Hak se sentó a su lado y lo contemplo dormir por unos minutos esperando que sea la hora de la ante ultima toma de medicina, retiro un mechón que le cubría su cara, y al terminar poso su mano sobre el bazo derecho de él.

Un sonido de queja salió de los labios del que estaba acostado haciendo que Yona se preocupara- ¿Hak que pasa?- el silencio reinaba en la carpa, la pelirroja noto que sus manos, las que estaban apoyadas sobre él, comenzaban a mojarse en una silenciosa lluvia de lágrimas. Ahora, sola, podía dejar fluir esos sentimientos que había intentado reprimir para poder ser fuerte ante la situación, el miedo, el dolor, la tristeza, la culpa y la preocupación hacia esa persona que todo lo daba por ella. *Perdón, perdón por no escucharte, no soy fuerte, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte* con este pensamiento sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer más fuerte y hundió su rostro en el pecho de su compañero evitando la zona herida.

Un olor lo invadió, su perfume, sabía quién era intento hablar pero su boca estaba seca y pastosa. Escucho un sonido, la voz de ella, no distinguía que le decían, el sueño intentaba arrastrarlo de nuevo, pero el peso de algo sobre él hiso que se despertara completamente. Con mucho esfuerzo movió su brazo y lo puso sobre ella, sobre su cabeza, enterrando su mano en los suaves y rojos rizos de la princesa.

Sintió que se movían debajo de ella y estaba a punto de quitarse sobre él pero sintió la mano de Hak sobre ella, levanto un poco la cabeza haciendo que la mano de él callera a su espalda y los vio, sus pupilas no estaban dilatadas, sus hermosos ojos celestes estaban abiertos y la miraban con una mescla de preocupación y cariño.

-¡Hak!-

ADVERTENCIA: investigue los métodos que se usan para la situación de Hak la enfermedad y la cura. Pero investiguen el uso del carbón activado antes de poner en práctica son diferentes medidas según el caso edad y peso, sirve tanto externo como interno y el método que use para fabricarlo no es el más efectivo en esta época. Y inducir el vómito con agua salina también deshidrata se tiene que hacer en casos supervisados y dar mucho líquido a la persona.

Gracias por leer saludos desde argentina.


	6. Despierto

Cap. 6

Los personajes no son míos el manga es creado por Mizuho Kusanagi. Yo solo escribo porque mi mente imagina demasiado y a la noche pienso cosas muy locas de los animes y mangas que me gustan

Bueno tarde un poquito más de lo pensado, es que me vino una idea para el cap. los comencé a escribir y necesitaba un capitulo que permitiera que se dé la situación para que pase de un marco de contexto a otro, espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias especialmente a mutemuia, Terie y ValeLaPeqee que me dejaron Reviews, espero poder seguir mejorando en cada uno de mis capítulos y poder entretenerlos hasta el final

Igualmente a cada uno que se detuvo a leer esta historia en serio gracias, siempre reviso los stats y veo que más y más gente lee y me emociono mucho. Gracias y si me dejan un review o mensaje privado voy a saltar de alegría. LA PROX ACTUALIZACION VA A SER ANTES DE LAS 2 SEMANAS

Esa oscuridad que tiraba de él cada vez era más débil, empezaba a sentir que ese manto comenzaba a ser más liviano y por fin sus percepciones estaban volviendo, las cosas de su exterior comenzaron a invadirlo los olores, los sonidos, sentía a alguien cerca de él. Era todo muy intenso y no reconocía el dueño del que producía todas esas sensaciones en él.

-¡Hak!-

La sonrisa de la princesa podía iluminar la noche, competía con la luna y todas las estrellas juntas que adornaban el cielo. Había cosas lindas en la vida, millones de momento que él atesoraba de su tiempo con ella y este tomaría un lugar en el top 10. Esa gran sonrisa era solo para él, la mescla de sentimientos que estaban detrás de su gesto era palpable en el aire.

-¿estás bien?, ¿queres agua?, ¿te desperté?, ¿estas cómodo?- Yona bombardeo a Hak con miles de preguntas y todas a la vez. Por lo cual este no pude evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa que no quería escapar de sus labios.

-¿Tienes que tomar la medicina, te puedes sentar?-

Hak intento moverse pero estaba muy débil, sentía pinchazos en sus músculos, como miles de ramitas que se partían cuando intentaba hacer fuerza. Yona al notarlo se sentó y paso un brazo por debajo de su brazo y encima de las costillas y su mano libre la puso en el hombro sano para ayudarlo a ponerse erguido, en un movimiento fuerte pero lento.

Yona agarro el frasco que le había dado Yoon y con un poco de agua de una tetera que estaba afuera disolvió el carbón en una taza y se la ofreció a Hak, este no podía levantar su brazo por más que unos centímetros y menos sostener la taza, por lo cual la princesa debía dárselo.

Tenía la taza en la mano y vio a Hak a los ojos sus miradas se cruzaron y se sonrojó, *¿por qué me pongo nerviosa? Le di ya agua y medicina cuando estaba inconsciente. ¿Por qué me afecta tanto ahora que me está mirando? * castigándose mental mente por sus pensamientos apoyo la taza en la boca de él mientras con la otra mano lo sostenía por la espalda, e inclino el vaso hasta que este quedara vacío.

-Espera, no te acuestes todavía, ahora hay que darte agua normal- dijo Yona mientras se giraba y buscaba el agua fría y fresca que tenía guardada.

Se acercó nuevamente a él y en la misma posición que antes le dio el agua. Hak estaba mirando a la princesa sin decir ninguna palabra ni poner resistencia, nunca había tenido un trato así por parte de ella y estaba guardando estos momentos para siempre en su memoria.

Al terminar una gota de agua se deslizaba por la comisura de la boca de él y Yona sin pensarlo demasiado la saco con su dedo pulgar. Hak abrió los ojos sorprendido ante este contacto y la princesa al percatarse se ruborizo.

Se sentó sobre sus piernas y apoyo sus manos en los hombros de su compañero.

-D-duerme- dijo empujándolo para abajo mientras miraba para otro lado y luego lo tapo con las sabanas.

-hm, gracias- la voz de Hak sonaba tan ronca que no parecía la de él, se notaba el esfuerzo que necesitaba para lograrlo.

A Yona se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas y comenzaron a caer

-Lo –lo siento, no te hice caso y terminaste lastimado por mí, soy una estúpida- decía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus manos.

-Realmente solo te hago daño, intento una y otra vez hacerme fuerte pero no lo logro, NO PUEDO SER LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FUERTE PARA PROTEGERTE-

La bestia del trueno solo miraba a Yona lamentarse y llorar, se sentía tan frustrado por no poder hacer nada.

-Lo siento debería irme, llamaré a Yoon para que te cuide, va a ser mejor que yo-

Girándose para no mirarlo intento levantarse pero fue detenida por la mano de el que se puso sobre la de ella

-No- solo eso dijo, pero el tono era fuerte y claro como su voz normal.

Yona solo hiso un gesto subiendo y bajando la cabeza y se quedó a su lado sin decir nada. Apenas unos segundos después la respiración lenta y calma de Hak invadió el lugar, *se quedó dormido, ahora si mejor me voy* al intentar levantarse vio la mano de él sobre la de ella y corto el movimiento, *Bueno, solo un poco más*.

La noche había pasado y la luz se filtraba por la abertura de la carpa haciendo que se despertara. Se sentía mucho mejor estaba con apenas un poco de dolor de cabeza y algo cansado pero ya sentía que podía moverse con mas facilidad.

Girando el rostro se encontró con el de Yona que estaba con los ojos serrados y un semblante tranquilo. Estaba acostada sobre su brazo y su cuerpo se moldaba al de él, el calor y sonrojo se apoderaron de él *¡diablos!, es tan linda, NO, no debo pensar eso, pero* levanto su otra mano y le aparto el flequillo de sus ojos que… *ESTAN ABIERTOS*, inmediatamente saco su mano y la miro con ojos de sorpresa y susto.

-Hak ¿estás bien?- dijo incorporándose lentamente.

-Estas rojo, ¿tenes fiebre?- pregunto apoyando su palma en la frente de este.

Él solo negó y miro hacia otro lado, -¿Necesitas algo? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-

-Llama a alguien más- dijo Hak sin mirarla

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, dormí un poco, además quiero serte útil, quiero ayudarte – dijo la princesa con una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera

-¿Sabes?, necesito ir al baño-

Yona inmediatamente se camuflo con el color de su pelo y se levantó, giro y se fue de la carpa sin hacer ningún ruido o sonido

-¿Yona que paso?, ¿le paso algo a Hak?- pregunto Kija alarmado al verla toda roja

-Hak etto... necesita ir al baño-

-Pff o es increíble, déjame a mi Yona querida yo lo ayudaré – dijo Jae-Ha dirigiéndose a la carpa y conteniendo la risa.

-No viniste a la tienda-dijo Yoon mientras hervía algo en una cacerola

-Me dormí, pero le di la medicina- dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-Bueno no te preocupes ya está mejor mira como juega con el dragón verde– dijo Zeno divertido mientras se veía a Hak sosteniéndose con un brazo del dragón verde e intentándolo golpearlo con el brazo suelto

(Mientras tanto del lado de Hak y Jae-Ha)

-Sabes si fueras una linda señorita no me molestaría hacer esto- dijo el dragón verde a Hak mientras se alejaban de los demás hacia los arboles del bosque para una mayor intimidad.

-¿Tienes una idea de cuánta agua tome? Si pudiera ir solo te aseguro que lo haría -

-Si sigues hablándome así le diré a Yona que solo ella te puede ayudar-

\- Voy a matarte -

-Sabes nos preocupaste a todos, lamento haber insistido en quedarnos allí –

-Yo tendría que haberme dado cuenta antes de la planta de cicuta, sentía que la casa era peligrosa cuando vi el arbusto en la puerta de la entrada. Mundok me enseño desde pequeño las plantas venenosas pero no la reconocí inmediatamente, me relaje y le pudo haber costado la vida a la princesa-

-No sos el único que siente el deber de protegerla, y tampoco el único que sabe de plantas venenosas, todos fallamos.

-Déjame contra ese árbol y date la vuelta hasta que te llame- dijo Hak mientras se sostenía del árbol de tronco ancho que había elegido. Se sentía tan patético hasta abrirse la túnica y bajarse los pantalones le causaba tanto problema, luego de poder por fin vaciar su vejiga y acomodarse la ropa con una mano sobre el árbol empezó a rodearlo para estar frente a él dragón verde el cual lo estaba mirando

-Te dije que te dieras la vuelta te voy a matar- La bestia del trueno lo miro con su cara de enojo superficial pero su rostro estaba perlado por el sudor, sus movimientos eran muy lentos y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Se notaba el esfuerzo que necesitaba para dar cada paso y su rostro se veía más ojeroso aun con tantas horas de dormir.

-Realmente estas muy débil. Pero eres muy fuerte.

-Cállate ojos caídos- dijo Hak mientras se dejaba agarrar por su compañero y juntos caminaron a paso lento hacia el campamento donde estaban los demás.

-Hak, ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunto Yoon al recién llegado

-Como siempre, no se preocupen, dejen de mirarme así y si alguien más me llega a decir que es su culpa lo voy a matar. ¿Entendido?- dijo el aludido mientras se sentaba al lado de un árbol, cerca de la fogata.

-¿Que vamos a comer? tengo hambre- dijo Zeno intentando ver el contenido de la olla que estaba revolviendo la madre del grupo.

-Yona trajo conejo así que decidí hacerlo hervido, ha por cierto Hak debes tomarte la última dosis del remedio para evitar correr riesgos.

-Bueno ¿Dónde está?- dijo mientras intentaba levantarse de donde estaba sentado con un gran esfuerzo que todos notaron pero nadie podía decir nada si querían seguir conservando su cabeza.

-Toma- dijo Shin-ah sorprendiendo a todos mientras le ofrecía agua y el carbón sin disolver.

-Son 2 cucharadas- dijo Yona mientras vertía el carbón en el agua y lo revolvía.

Como ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes, puso el vaso de medicina en la boca de Hak y este la miro sorprendido

–Sabes puedo tomarlo solo, no me trates como un crio-

La bestia del trueno ya estaba cansado de esas miradas condescendientes y sentirse tan débil, se sentía enojado con el mismo y lo trasladaba a los demás. El colmo fue cuando Kija intento darle de comer en la boca, de un manotazo le saco la cuchara y el plato y comenzó a comer, aunque lentamente porque es lo que le permitía la fuerza de sus brazos.

Hasta Ao que estaba sobre él y no intento comer de su plato. Todos intentaban evitar que se moviera cuando tembló Shin-Ah le puso su piel blanca sobre los hombros, Kija no dejaba que su vaso quede con menos de la mitad, Yona lo miraba triste, Jae-Ha ni siquiera lo molestaba y evitaban hablar de lo que había acontecido.

-YA ESTOY ARTO- dijo Hak levantándose lo más rápido que pudo.

El dragón verde intento ayudarlo pero la bestia del trueno lo golpeo alejándolo de él, *ni siquiera dolió* eso sorprendió a Jae-Ha así que se separó de el.

-¡Déjenme!, solo déjenme- dijo caminando muy lento y casi tambaleándose mientras iba hacia la carpa donde había pasado la noche anterior.

Y así continuo el día todos incomodos por la actuación de Hak y sin la posibilidad de seguir camino porque no querían complicarlo en su salud. Los sentimientos de todos eran de culpa y la bestia del trueno estaba harto de ese trato especial con el

Esa noche Hak no se presentó a comer por lo cual Shin-Ah dejo un plato de lo que había quedado del estofado del mediodía dentro de la carpa.

(Y así paso el primer día del mal estado de Hak)


	7. Molestias

Cap 7

Bueno gente entre las entregas de los tps y y el parcial que tengo mañana. Tuve fiebre me arruine bastante la semana y no pude escribir, se me ocurrió algo creo que va a estar en el cap 8 un pj nuevo hasta ahora no me arriesgaba a escribir yéndome demasiado de la historia pero espero que les guste ya llegamos a los 1000 lectores, coste es la cantidad de ips diferentes que entraron a mis capítulos de mi historia pero aun así me siento muy feliz y honrada de eso espero que les guste mil perdón por la demora pero hasta en este momento me siento mal :3

La mañana era brillante el sol daba la bienvenida al calor y eso ponía feliz a el grupo. Salvo a Kija que ya había aprendido que el calor es amiga de los insectos y estoy ya hacían su aparición.

Todos se levantaron y comenzaron las acciones del día, Yona y Zeno fueron a buscar comida, Kija a buscar leña con la ayuda de Jae-Ha. Yoon preparando las cosas para empezar a cocinar el desayuno y Shin-Ah camino por el perímetro en busca de alguna cosa que peligre su estadía.

El único que no había mostrado signos era Hak, esa increíble bestia estaba encerrado desde ayer en la carpa, donde estaba reposando para terminar de curarse. Habitualmente ya se habría despertado y estaría ayudando a los demás peor estaba cansado, su cabeza dolía y su cuerpo demandaba más horas de sueño pero no podía cumplir con eso. En la noche, sueños perturbadores lo molestaron levantándolo más de una vez, Se había cansado de desperdiciar su tiempo y se levantó intentando hacer ejercicios menores de brazos y piernas, apenas podía caminar sin caerse, pero se las había arreglado para desplazarse el solo y poder satisfacer sus necesidades básicas. No quería que lo vieran en ese estado demacrado, ya se notaba más fuerte pero no podía hacer ni la mitad de lo habitual.

El resto del grupo ya habían terminado sus tareas y comenzado a almorzar. Hak sorprendiendo a todos salió de su carpa y se sentó en la ronda preparado para comer.

-Hak, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Yona en cuanto lo vio salir.

-hm- respondió mientras hacia un gesto afirmativo.

El ambiente estaba tenso, sabían que si se portaban como el día anterior la bestia del trueno se iría enojado con todos, el silencio reinaba y eso también era una carga más para el ambiente.

-¿bueno que deberíamos hacer ahora?- pregunto Hak cortando el silencio

-Zeno quiere comer con todos- dijo Zeno

-Seguramente no se refiere a eso, sino a los hechos de que nos persiguen- dijo Jae-Ha

-No hay nadie cerca- agrego el de la mascara

-Nos estamos quedando un poco cortos de provisiones- dijo Yoon

-Algunos podemos ir algún pueblo- Kija sugirió

-Podríamos aprovechar y buscar porque persiguen a Yona- dijo el dragón verde

-El próximo pueblo debe estar bastante lejos, ¿Shin-Ah lo podes ver desde acá?- pregunto Yoon

El dragón azul miro de nuevo y se concentró mirando a la dirección norte pero luego de unos segundos solo negó con la cabeza

Ao aprovecho la distracción de su dueño para comer del plato de este, sus mejillas estaban llenas de comida y seguía metiendo más pedazos en su pequeña boca.

-Deberíamos ir todos-dijo Yona

-Hay que esperar unos días para que Hak mejore- dijo Jae-Ha

-No ya estoy bien- respondió la bestia del trueno

-No debes descansar un día o dos más, aunque seas una bestia inhumana todavía caminas mal, tus músculos duelen ¿no?- dijo Yoon

-No, estoy bien- dijo Hak molesto

-¿Que harás si intentan atacar a Yona? así no servirás en una batalla-dijo Jae-Ha

-Podemos ir y volver en dos días y ya estarías bien, debes cuidarte- dijo Kija

-¡No!, no me voy a quedar acá, nos vamos todos mañana. ¿Así está bien no?, terminare el día descansando- dijo mientras se levantaba Hak y con especial desprecio en la palabra descansar.

Hak dejo la mitad de su plato y se fue hacia el bosque dejando a todos con una mirada consternada, este trato estaba cansando a todos. Aunque él era el que estaba afectado físicamente el grupo estaba con heridas emocionales, culpa desesperación y sin paciencia.

-Que estúpido- dijo la princesa sorprendiendo a todos

-Yona no debes molestarte, él realmente debe estar herido por sentirse así- dijo Yoon

-Quizás con un día más ya esté mejor, pero no una tarde, ¿cómo lo convencemos?- dijo el dragón blanco

-No creo que podamos nosotros, quizás Yona si lo pueda persuadir- dijo Jae-Ha

-No, ni siquiera me escucha ahora- dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba a su plato, estaba molesta de esta situación. No podía hacer nada por Hak

-Por las dudas preparemos las cosas para mañana- dijo Yoon

-¿Hay más comida?- Zeno como siempre parecía no estar del todo inmerso en la conversación.

Llegando la noche Yona entro a la carpa y le dejo un poco de pescado que habían asado para cenar pero Hak estaba con los ojos cerrados. Se veía lindo, tranquilo y sereno *Espera ¿lindo?, bueno realmente cuando dormía parecía una persona diferente, buena, que no tenía todo ese mal humor constante y no la molestaba pero, ¿lindo?* Yona se golpeó a si misma mental mente por estar pensando en esas cosas, odiaba ese sentimiento que la invadía a veces cuando veía a Hak reír, o dormir, o a veces solo cuando lo veía sin hacer nada. Golpeo sus mejillas con sus palmas y mando esos pensamientos lo más lejos posible.

-¿qué haces?-

-oh ¿te desperté?-

-no importa, solo vete- dijo desviando la mirada

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿porque tratas a todos así?-

-¿no te das cuenta de mi condición?, estoy cansado de ese maldito trato no soy una persona indefensa a la que tiene que cuidar constantemente-

-claro, pero ¿yo sí? Constantemente me molesta el sobre cuidado que me prestan. Era aún peor antes, pero intento con todas mis fuerzas mejorar y ser más fuerte para que yo los pueda ayudar y no ser una carga. Además no te das cuenta que si te ayudamos tanto es porque te apreciamos.-

La princesa se fue enojada de la carpa estaba molesta por su estúpido compañero, se costó en su colchón y cerró los ojos. Peor lo único que sentía era enojo, tenía ganas de golpear algo o romper en un grito había pasado un tiempo ya ni sabía cuándo pero estaba enojada y el sueño así nunca vendría.

Se levantó rápido y silenciosamente y fue por su arco y flechas, necesitaba gastar toda esa energía que el enojo le brindaba. Camino hacia el lado opuesto de la carpa de Hak no se lo quería ni cruzar, o quizás lo vería solo para decirle todo lo que le molestaba de ese estúpido comportamiento que estaba demostrando. Se paró y poniéndose en posición tenso su arco con una flecha y comenzó a disparar, no a un árbol cerca como siempre, esta vez quería ir lejos y ver con cuanta fuerza penetraba en el tronco aun con la distancia.

Su mano fue hacia su cajal y ya no quedaban más flechas, realmente estaban quedándose sin provisiones ya no tenía flechas. Era mala arreglando o haciendo flechas Hak todavía tenía que ayudarla para eso. Inhalo una gran bocanada de aire, inflo su pecho y lo dejo ahí por unos segundos para luego liberarlo de un soplido. Se fue hacia el árbol al cual uso de diana e intento sacar las flechas sin romperlas.

Guardando las flechas que en mejor estado estaban se sentó a las raíces del árbol, estaba cansada y su enojo se había calmado lo suficiente para darse cuenta que había exagerado. Alzo su mirada al cielo y otra vez comenzó a pensar en su padre y en todo el recorrido, en los meses que había transitado ya sin verlo, sin tenerlo cerca, sin poder ver esa sonrisa que antes le parecía tan tonta, sin poder escuchar sus consejos.* Es verdad siempre que me enojaba con Hak, papá me escuchaba y lograba hacer que mi enojo se valla. Aunque siempre lo terminaba defendiendo a él*una sonrisa se filtró a sus labios y..

Escucho un ruido cerca de ella, se paró y agarro una flecha tensándola y apuntando con el arco, hacia donde el movimiento ahora se hacía más notable, aguanto el aire e intento no hacer ningún sonido para no llamar la atención de lo que se movía a gran velocidad cerca de ella pero no en su dirección. En un hueco entre la maleza pudo ver una figura alta de pelo oscuro corriendo y vestido solo con su pantalón azul tan característico. Estaba cubierto de sudor y corriendo en un rito y velocidad impresionantes.

Su corazón se detuvo por un instante*¿Paso algo?*

-Hak ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Yona preocupada por ver el estado de su compañero

-Eh- Hak giro y freno clavando sus pies en la tierra enfocando su vista en la pelirroja y con una mirada de desconcierto pregunto -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Yo no soy el que vino corriendo, solo estaba practicando con el arco-

-Estas demasiado lejos del campamento ¿sabes?, no te alejes tanto-

-Estoy bien y no hay peligro por los alrededores, además no estoy tan lejos. Pero ¿Por qué corres?-

-Estaba intentando poner mi cuerpo en movimiento-

-Pero, ¿no te duele?-

-No importa, necesito recuperarme lo más pronto posible-

-Deberías descansar un poco más-

-No, estoy perfecto y ahora tu vete a descansar, mañana vamos hacia el pueblo-

-No creo que deberíamos viajar, necesitas…-

-Yo no necesito nada y vamos- dijo interrumpiéndola, tomándola de la muñeca y dirigiéndola hacia el camino de las carpas.

El silencio reino en esos minutos que pasaron acercándose al campamento, Hak no menciono palabra solo soltó el brazo de la princesa luego de que esta se pusiera en marcha. *Realmente me aleje mucho sin darme cuenta* Yona caminaba al lado de él y podía ver el sudor que hacia brillar su piel, *¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo?*

-Ve- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Hak y se dio cuenta que estaba enfrente de la carpa donde ella dormía con Zeno y Yoon.

Al darse vuelta estaba sola Hak se dirigía hacia el bosque de nuevo sin dirigirle ninguna palabra, *que estúpido*y así Yona entro a la carpa para dormir pero una vez más el enojo estaba presente en sus pensamientos.

(Y así termino el 2º día del malestar de Hak) de nuevo perdon por todo y espero que el domingo 8 pueda subir el otro capitulo que lo tengo escrito por la mitad. espero que disfruten cualquier recomendacion o critica es aseptada en los review o en los mensajes pribados. Gracias por leer hasta aca!


	8. Bar 1

Cap 8

Luego de caminar por un largo rato hacia el norte, por fin cruzaron la zona de la tribu del agua llegando a la tribu de la tierra. A las afueras del primer pueblo, decidieron establecerse para poder organizarse y descubrir porque estaban buscando a Yona.

El grupo estaba un poco molesto por la actitud de Hak esta mañana negándose a permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar, peor realmente se veía mejor que el día anterior. Deciden disfrazarse para que la gente normal no los reconozca como viajeros excéntricos. Yona escondiendo su pelo, Kija vendando su mano, Shin-Ah sacándose su máscara, remplazándola solo por un vendaje blanco. Y su piel blanca que siempre lo acompaña fue guardada por Yoon.

Shin-Ah se sentía extraño sin sus objetos, a decir verdad ya estaba mucho más acostumbrado a no incomodarse tanto por sacarse su máscara pero el hábito y la seguridad que le daban lo conectaban con el pasado y con Ao. Al fin había encontrado gente que lo quería, pero no podía dejar el pasado y el peso de su máscara.

Al llegar al pueblo ven que es pequeño pero muy acogedor, algunos comerciantes de la tierra del agua y del fuego, que estaban de paso, hablaban de un té que estaba devolviéndole la vida comercial a Chi'Shin.

Deciden que lo mejor es ir a una taberna para buscar información pero primero buscaron una buena posada para el grupo. Esta vez Shin-Ah y Hak recorrieron el lugar y hablaron con algunos inquilinos para evitar nuevos conflictos, lo que había pasado apenas unos días atrás había logrado poner a todos muy precavidos.

-Kija y Shin-ah quédense dentro de la posada para evitar llamar demasiado la atención –dijo Yoon.

-Yo quiero ir- dijo el dragón azul

-No, quédense para poder proteger a la princesa- dijo Hak empujando a la princesa dentro de la habitación que habían alquilado por dos noches.

Hak y Yona no habían cruzado ninguna palabra desde la noche anterior y la princesa estaba lo suficiente molesta por el comportamiento de su compañero.

-Yo voy, vos deberías ser el que no tiene que ir– reprochó la pelirroja.

-No comiencen a pelear de nuevo, princesa es mejor que se quede, así no habrá peligro- dijo Kija

-No hay nadai en esta zona y vamos a buscar información, Yoon me cuidara. ¿No es así?- dijo Yona mirando a el auto proclamado niño genio el cual solo asintió.

-No creo que sea buena idea Shin-Ha y Kija realmente no pueden entrar con sus características a ningún lado, o llamaran la atención. Así que deberías quedarte - dijo el portador de la lanza

-Zeno también la cuidara señorita- dijo el dragón amarillo.

-Además no es una batalla. Es hablar con gente, yo soy mucho más sociable. Seguro conseguiré mucha más información que vos- dijo Yona enojada sin mirarlo

-Vas a causar que estemos pendientes de vos para protegerte y no podremos hacer el trabajo. Dijo la bestia del trueno y busco con la mirada apoyo de alguno de sus compañeros

-oh, no quiero ninguna ayuda tuya, muchas gracias ya decidí con quien voy a ir- dijo mirando a el dragón verde

-Bueno esta todo decidido tenemos que arreglarnos. Así no nos dejaran entrar- dijo Jae-Ha ganándose una mirada de odio de la bestia del trueno

Al poco tiempo luego de darse un baño en la posada se juntaron en la entrada.

Yona estaba con un vestido blanco con detalles en rojo que le había regalado Lili en su despedida. Llegaba hasta sus rodillas, lo había ajustado a su cintura con su faja marrón oscura diaria donde escondía la pequeña navaja que le había dado Hak hace un tiempo. También llevaba un sombrero de color claro no muy llamativo y de ala baja que cubría su cabello.

-No entiendo porque tengo que disfrazarme de mujer- dijo Yoon lamentándose

-Sabes que así conquistaras a muchas personas, conseguirás más información que todos nosotros juntos, después si quieres te invito un trago- dijo el dragón verde bromeando mientras le guiñaba un ojo al rubio el cual usaba un vestido verde con unos detalles en dorado en las puntas de la falda

-Así podrás estar cerca de Yona en todo momento- dijo Kija un poco triste por no poder ir

Hak estaba prácticamente vestido como siempre pero sin su lanza ni la chaqueta azul, pero no estaba desarmado guardaba un cuchillo entre sus ropas, nunca saldría desarmado a ningún lugar.

Hak siguió las voces de sus compañeros como siempre peleando y riendo, abrió la puerta y los vio en el hall de entrada de la posada. Sus ojos se posaron en la princesa la cual estaba de espaldas, *¿De dónde saco ese endemoniado vestido?*

-No, no puedes ir- dijo interrumpiendo y en un tono de voz exagerado

-sí, Ya lo decidimos. Además no voy a ser tu problema- dijo Yona girando y mirándolo de costado

No pudo decir nada más, sus pequeños labios estaban delineados de un rojo tan fuerte como su cabello el aliento se le corto y obligadamente dejo de mirarla *demonios*.

Luego de despediste de Shin-Ah y Kija fueron al lugar más concurrido de ese pueblo "el barril sin fondo"

-No te separes de ellos, voy con los viajeros- dijo la bestia del trueno antes de entrar por la puerta y luego camino hacia el lado izquierdo de la barra pasando por las mesas centrales y alejadas de la pista de baile.

-Mira hay un grupo de chicas bailando, deben ser de un grupo- dijo Yoon señalando a la pista

Jae-Ha salió rápidamente hacia un grupo de señoritas mientras les giñaba un ojo a sus compañeros

Yona se dirige a la pista seguida de sus dos compañeros y se pone a bailar, el enojo con Hak hacia que no se comportara de la manera más sensata, sabía que debía buscar información pero estaba cansada de tener que hacer todo lo que le dicen, sabía que no debía llamar la atención pero no le importaba, * y sino que el venga y me intente parar*.

Con los ojos cerrados dejaba que la música la guie y la transporte escucho voces que le hablaban pero no le dio la importancia para sacarla de su trance, luego de unos minutos el calor la agobiaba y estaba sedienta, abrió los ojos intentando ubicar a sus amigos y vio a Zeno hablando con unos señores mayores que estaban en una mesa jugando a una especie de juego con fichas de colores.

Yoon estaba rodeado de hombres que lo intentaban hacer bailar *es realmente popular con los hombres*. Miro a su alrededor y ella también estaba rodeada pero nadie le hablaba, todos la miraban sin molestarla y con los ojos abiertos como platos porque había parado su movimiento.

-Tengo sed- dijo dirigiéndose a la barra pero al lado opuesto de Hak, *no lo quiero ver*

-Hola, agua por favor- dijo apoyándose en la barra con los codos, estaba realmente cansada

-¿Agua? No prefieres un trago de "El barril", es nuestra bebida de la casa muy dulce y con sabor a manzana- dijo el hombre alto y castaño detrás de la barra

-No tengo mucho dinero- respondió Yona

-Mira pruébalo, el primero es gratis, si quieres más dilo, pero lo pagas- dijo mientras apoyaba la bebida.

Era un barril de tamaño medio, tenía que agarrarlo con las 2 manos y dentro tenía un líquido rojo fuerte, lo olio y tenía una fragancia dulce, no detectaba el olor fuerte a alcohol como en los tragos de su padre, o los licores que compartían Hak y Jae-Ha

-Bueno gracias- dijo un poco dudosa mientras daba su primer trago.

El sabor era dulce y tenía un dejo de algo que picaba y era amargo al tragar pero era una combinación perfecta que abría el apetito, era realmente rico. Cuando sintió ese líquido frio por la boca se dio cuenta de lo realmente sedienta que estaba y antes que se dé cuenta había llegado al fondo de su barrilsito.

-Wow, se ve que realmente te gusto- dijo el camarero

-Si, estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias. ¿Cuánto sale otro?-

-25 lings-

-uh, no, disculpa tengo solo 20- dijo Yona recordando que Yoon, les había dado de las reservas 20 lings a cada uno por cualquier cosa que quisieran.

-Servile, Yo lo pago- dijo una voz grabe por detrás de Yona

-No, No muchas gracias pero no puedo aceptar- dijo girando y viendo al flaco hombre rubio dueño de la voz grabe

-No voy a dejar que una señorita que bailo tan bien tenga sed- dijo sonriendo y los ojos de Yona vieron su mirada azul grisácea, sus ojos eran pequeños casi como los de Hak. La princesa inmersa en sus pensamientos no respondió y una sonrisa se le escapo.

-Bueno lo mismo para ella y para mí un poco de licor-

El camarero sirvió rápidamente y la pelirroja se encontró con su copa llena de nuevo.

-Gracias- dijo mientras tomaba y sentía que sus preocupaciones se iban de su cabeza y se sentía más ligera.

-nunca te vi por acá, ¿son un grupo de viajeros?-

-No, no vengo con las que bailan estoy con ella- dijo señalando a Yoon *¿porque no al resto?*

-Venimos de paso, vamos de pueblo en pueblo buscando- sus palabras quedaron en el aire y tomo otro trago de su bebida roja.

-¿Buscando tu lugar? A mí me paso, yo vivía en el pueblo del agua, pero el nadai hiso que me quede sin familia y me fui buscando un lugar donde cumplir mi misión-

Yona cerro sus puños y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, *cuántas vidas estaba arruinando ese nadai*

-No te preocupes, ni te enojes. Las pruebas de la vida están dadas por los dioses por un fin –

-Estúpidos dioses- dijo Yona Terminando su bebida y apoyándola en la barra.

-Sin los dioses no estarías con ellos- dijo levantándose del banco en el cual se había sentado para hablar con La princesa –Lo siento pero debo irme, gracias por la plactica y nos vemos pronto. Y no te enojes tanto, daña el espíritu y El solo intenta hacer lo que puede-

Yona quedo sentada y extrañada por sus palabras. Se paró para seguirlo y preguntarlo a que se refería pero cuando se levantó el piso se movía y callo hacia adelante. Se hubiera golpeado con la barra si no fuera por el castaño detrás de la barra

-¿estás bien?, mejor sentate o si no te acompaño hacia tu amiga-

-No, estoy bien - dijo mientras intentaba dar un paso tambaleante hacia Yoon

-Espera-dijo el camarero agarrándola de la mano deteniéndola

Un Hak disgustado estaba buscando a la princesa por todo el lugar *En qué momento se fue del lado de Yoon, porque no puede Hacer una de las cosas que le digo*. Vio hacia la barra y vio a un estúpido hombre castaño agarrando a Yona y acercándosele demasiado. Con una mirada asesina se acercó a grandes pasos hacia ella haciendo que las personas en su camino se corriesen para no ser aniquilados.

-Estaría más tranquilo si te acompaño- dijo el hombre detrás de Yona el cual corto sus palabras al sentir que tironeaban de la chica que intentaba ayudar

Hak agarro a Yona y la separo del hombre de la barra

-Oh Hak! Deejame traan quila- dijo Yona estirando las palabras mas de lo necesario

-¿la conoces? Estaba intentando ayudarla a ir con su amiga ¿estas con ella?- dijo el camarero

-No, noo estooy con eel, el noo me va a cuidarr, Yo puedo SO.. LA-

Hak que estaba cansado de esta actitud agarro a Yona por la cintura y la apollo en su hombro y dijo -Gracias por la ayuda, Yo me encargo-

-Dejamee! Dejame!- gritaba mientras le golpea la espalda y su cabeza se movía de un lado al otro mareándola mucho mas

Bueno Muchas gracias por leer espero que me dejen Reviews a ver si les gusto, cualquier comentario es bienvenido. Gracias porque sin ustedes no haría esto que me gusta, aunque a veces no puedo poner las ideas en orden. Espero que lo disfruten y me tarde 2 días de más perdón el próximo cap espero que lo pueda poner antes, Ya lo tengo escrito en hoja pero solo las ideas principales y algunos diálogos importantes. Chau y Gracias por leer


	9. Bar 2, Terminemos

Cap. 9

Bueno mil perdones estoy luchando contra los demonios llamados finales y no puedo ser feliz y viciar ni escribir, perdón generalmente nunca me atraso tanto espero poder mandar 3 capítulos antes que termine el año, queda solo psicología social! Psicoanálisis y genética adentro! Bueno yo sé que esto no es muy interesante sigamos con la historia.

Zeno estaba lejos pero atento a su alrededor, desvió su atención del viejo de la capilla el cual le estaba dando suficiente información de los incidentes del pueblo, *ya lo hiso enfadar, estos niños son tan divertidos* pensó mientras sonreía para sí mismo mientras veía a su nuevo Rey en una posición que nunca había visto en su vida pasada, pero algo que dijo su compañía lo distrajo y capto de nuevo su atención.

-si no sé qué pasa que ahora todos los meses piden reportes de los enfermos que lleguen a nuestras manos y de qué tipo de heridas tienen-

-¿y quién los pide?- respondió Zeno ahora más interesado en la conversación

-no lo sé, están con una orden firmada por el general de la tribu del cielo, ese muchachito no se presenta pero aun así nos carga de trabajo –

-¿dijeron a quienes están buscando?-

-En realidad solo algunos saben realmente las características de los que están buscando, es más como una misión para los misionarios, pero eso sí, ellos dan mucho dinero por información. ¿y a quien no le viene mal un poco de dinero?- dijo el hombre de cabello blanco largo hasta los hombros y una mirada avariciosa de color negro

-A mí la verdad que me vendría muy bien, si me dices lo que sabes y llego a encontrarlos te daré la mitad ¿te parece?- dijo Zeno cansado de las vueltas que daba este señor

-Bueno me parece buena idea. Dijeron que es un grupo grande de todos hombres uno más feroz que el otro, los cuales siempre están juntos y con una mujer que los lidera que es una súcubo y como un demonio ella tiene el cabello rojo como el fuego-

Yona sentía su cabeza girar en cada sacudida que daba su cuerpo al estar en el hombro de Hak después de quejarse un poco solo cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa sensación adormilada en su cabeza que hacía que cierre los ojos y se sienta en un estado de risa y adrenalina, sentía que su vestido ondeaba por la velocidad que había tomado causándole cosquillas en los muslos.

La risa broto de sus boca y Hak molesto giro su vista hacia ella *que le pasa*, dando zancadas mas grandes se dirigió a una puerta la cual decía "No pasar", en la cual paro abruptamente cerró la puerta de un golpe y bajo a la princesa frente suyo al, abrirla se encontraron en una pequeña bodega de vinos apilados y con un par en barriles añejándose estaba lo suficientemente vacía para que entren ellos cómodamente y esperaba que nadie los haya visto para poder estar seguros y que no los interrumpan.

Necesitaba aclarar varias cosas con Yona y su paciencia ya se había terminado, bastante con toda la estúpida pelea antes de venir. Al llegar intento alejarse para cumplir lo que ella le pidió, pero aun así se iba sola a buscar problemas.

-¿qué demoños te pasa?- dijo la pelirroja a la cual se le había terminado su momento de diversión y ahora estaba enojada

-Yo soy el que debería preguntar eso, ¿Qué haces en la barra hablando con cualquiera? Tenías que estar al lado de Zeno y Yoon- dijo enojado con sus brazos cruzados

-teníamos que buscar información, ¿te olvidaste? Además no era mala persona, me escucho y tuvimos una buena conversación, me trato como una persona normal, no como una niña indefensa – Yona gritaba y gesticulaba demasiado

-¿a que te refieres con eso? Además tenías que estar con alguno de nosotros, en cualquier caso podías ir donde yo estaba-

-Oh e ¿interrumpirte con tu grupo de fans? Te vi hablando con 2 mujeres- dijo dando un paso hacia adelante cerrando la distancia entre ellos para decírselo en la cara

-¿qué tomaste? Tu aliento huele a alcohol- dijo Hak agarrándola del rostro

Yona inmediatamente se tapó la boca y se sonrojó intentando conseguir más distancia entre los dos dio un paso hacia atrás pero se tropezó con su otro pie y comenzó a caer hacia atrás. Unos fuertes brazos la agarraron y la acercaron hacia ese cuerpo que conocía tan bien. Su olor la invitaba a agarrarse de él, y querer inundarse de esa fragancia que hace años reconocía a lo lejos. Al ser parada en sus pies con un movimiento rápido la mareo aún más, todo le giraba, tenía calor y estaba muy molesta, ni siquiera sabía el porqué.

-Típico- dijo ahora molesta con ella misma

-eh, ¿de qué hablas?- dijo separándola de él

-Siempre sos el primero que viene por mí, el primero que descubre que estoy en problemas, siempre vienes corriendo a rescatarme y solucionar mis conflictos. Pones tu vida en peligro, vivo haciendo que te lastimen y hasta logre que te envenenaran, estoy harta de hacer que sufras, de que te lastimes por mi culta-

-princesa, siempre voy a cuidar de ti. Se lo prometí al rey Il, a ti y a mí mismo. Te pedí que me utilices-

-¡No quiero!, no quiero que sufras, no quiero verte agonizando o que mueras por mí. Y no eres una herramienta para mí, nunca lo fuiste. Yo quiero hacerme fuerte y no necesitar que nadie se sacrifique por mí, quiero poder luchar lado a lado, no que me protejan, nunca más estar detrás de ustedes. Poder ser la fuerza de ustedes también y protegerlos.-

-Pero no tienes problema de que Yoon o los dragones se pongan en peligro por ti, o tú causa-

-Es distinto... me preocupo de otra manera, además ellos me conocieron después de salir del castillo y ellos mismos eligieron acompañarme. Vos sos mi guardaespaldas desde que te lo pidió mi padre-

-Sí, pero tú me pediste que te acompañara cuando salimos del pueblo de Jae-Ha y quisiste ir conmigo cuando salimos de mi tribu-

-Pero ahora no quiero arrastraste mas a esto, tu sabes que si sigues conmigo vas a terminar muriendo –

-Ya me lo advertiste tú y el sumo sacerdote Ik-Soo que cuidaba Yoon, aun así te acompaño, es mi elección, mi deber-

-Sé que aceptaste ser mi guardaespaldas después de que mi padre insistiera y que Mundok te obligara, sé que no querías, te obligaron y aun así siempre cumpliste con tu tarea. Sé que tienes un sentido del deber muy grande y que nunca me dejarías pero no quiero que te sacrifiques por mí-

-bueno, si insistes tanto dejare de ser tu guardaespaldas-

*¿Qué?* la sangre de Yona se helo. Aun con todas las discusiones y las palabras que había dicho nunca esperaba que el dijera esas palabras. Sintió que su sangre estaba remplazada por cemento y no podía moverse.

-Dilo, que en el nombre de la princesa me sacas del puesto de tu guardián, de tu guardaespaldas-

Sintió su corazón estrujarse, aunque no quería que Hak estuviera en peligro no esperaba que tomara la decisión tan abruptamente, estaba asustada, tenía ganas de llorar *No quiero, pero es lo mejor, siempre supe que lo mejor para él era no estar conmigo* miro el collar que le había regalado deseando su felicidad y su protección y tomo su decisión.

Mirándolo a los ojos dijo -Yo, Yona la princesa de la capital del cielo, revoco y te destituyo Hak de tu puesto de guardaespaldas y guardián mío, asignado por mi difunto padre el Rey Il-

Bueno yo sé que fue corto pero el próximo capítulo pasan muchas cosas y si no me quedaba muy largo, besos Luuly


	10. Real adios

Cap 10.

Primero que nada no puedo creer que hayamos llegado tan lejos tengo Caps. 9; Palabras 18114; Views 2,972; reviews27

No lo puedo creer cuanta gente leyó mi historia muchísimas gracias, esto no es una despedida es que este mes fue muy complicado hubo una muerte, de la abuela de mi pareja. Además me estoy mudando laburando y estuve con finales, la idea y borradores tengo, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y releer y reeditar lo que escribo, ya que no escribo muy coherente normalmente me esmero mucho. Nada muchas gracias y espero que no me odien por lo que va a pasar

Pd: muchísimas gracias por todo lo que me escriben me animan a más y me hacen sentir que esta historia es importante o que realmente les gusta como a mí me encanta leer libros e historias, obviamente aparte de leer manga y ver anime

Las paredes de la habitación se cerraban sobre ella, sentía que su mente se había escapado de su cuerpo, estaba vacía por dentro y sin expresiones en su rostro, esas palabras que había dicho retumbaban en su mente y no reconocía su propia voz.

Su mente se inundaba de imágenes de aquellos recuerdos juntos, de aquel entonces cuando todo era risas y juegos, los festivales, los juegos, las travesuras, cada vez que se metieron en problemas y como siempre a Hak lo retaba Mundok y siempre su felicidad junto a él. Aun en la muerte de su madre como la había apoyado logrando que se sintiera mejor, aun cuando tuvo que irse de la tribu del cielo él siempre estaba a su lado

Todos eran momentos con él, al cual libero y debía dejarlo ir para hacer su propia vida lejos de ella, una vida que no corriera riesgos por su culpa. Su pecho dolió, lo sentía estrujado y sentía su cuerpo temblar levemente. Además tenía muchísimo frio y quería salir corriendo de allí, deseaba que él se alejara sin decir nada y así poder evitar descargar todos sus sentimientos en frente de Hak. Sabía que él no la dejaría ir sola si la veía en aquella situación.

Vio a Hak inhalar aire y abrir la boca para decir algo pero Jae-ha entro corriendo al pequeño almacén donde se encontraban interrumpiéndolo y logrando captar la atención de ambos.

-Yona, debemos irnos unos hombres se están peleando por Yoon, en cualquier momento vendrán los soldados de la zona y debemos evitar que nos descubran-

-¿Dónde están ellos?- dijo Hak con cara seria preocupándose por la situación actual, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con la princesa

-se dirigieron a la puerta, vamos-

-¿Jae-ha puedes llevarme?, me siento un poco mareada- dijo acercándose a él evitando mirarlo directamente, el dragón verde podía su amigo pero no quería que nadie la viera mal.

La pelirroja estaba pálida, su temblor era notorio además caminaba lento y torpemente. Debido a esto el dragón verde no dudo y la agarro en su espalda para salir de allí lo más rápido posible

Yona se armó de valor y miro a Hak por última vez, intentando grabar su imagen en su mente, ella lo sabía, sería la última vez que se vieran. Sus ojos se encontraron y moviendo sus labios sin emitir sonido dijo –adiós, gracias. Te quiero- sonriendo mientras caía una lágrima que traicionaba su propia decisión de aguantar su mar de emociones hasta estar sola.

Hak quedo petrificado en su lugar, su mente era un huracán, nunca espero ese desenlace de una discusión tan habitual entre ellos, definitivamente no esperaba que realmente lo diga, que lo liberara.

Los minutos pasaron y el sonido de la discusión de los integrantes del bar llamo su atención logrando tener una única idea clara, debía salir de allí.

-  
Yona.

Estaba cruzando el cielo en la espalda de jae-ha seguidos por Zeno y Yoon el cual previamente dejo tirado el vestido para que no lo persiguieran, y estaba corriendo en unos pequeños pantalones blancos.

Respirar le costaba y dolía el aire que entraba en sus pulmones, no estaba siendo suficiente, no podía creer lo que había pasado, en un estado de neutralidad total llegaron a la posada y ella se cambió de ropa por la cotidiana y se fue sin decir ninguna palabra a sus compañeros por la puerta principal, luego de quedarse sola y dar unos pasos rápidos alejándose de sus compañeros, su pecho se liberó en una explosión dejando caer sus lágrimas.

En la casa había dejado a todos con ojos abiertos y sin entender nada.

-¿qué paso?- dijo Kija enojado y sorprendido

-Creo que peleó con Hak, ¿debemos seguirla?- dijo Yoon entre jadeos luego de correr tanto

-Él no está aquí así que asumo que ira a buscarla- dijo Zeno despreocupado

-Yona no está bien- dijo Shin-ah –ella fue a cuidarla- dijo señalando su hombro donde antes estaba Ao la cual había saltado a Yona antes de irse

-¿Deberíamos seguirla?-pregunto Kija

-No dejemos que Hak lo solucione- dijo Jae-ha

Pero los minutos y horas pasaron y no había señal de ninguno de los dos y Yoon preocupado insistió en buscarlos, los demás se organizaron y en poco tiempo estaban recorriendo todo el pueblo.

En muy poco tiempo la princesa fue encontrada sentada en un prado cercano al lugar por donde habían entrado a la ciudad, estaba solamente con Ao que se apoyaba en su regazo y estaba rodeada de bellotas, manzanas y frutos secos los cuales le había traído su peluda compañía.

Estaba sentada mirando hacia la nada, en su rostro un camino de lágrimas era notorio pero lo que más sorprendió al dragón azul fueron sus ojos los cuales no tenían expresión, estaba vacía.

Shin-ah fue el que la encontró y su rostro se prendió en dolor al verla sufrir tanto, luego se inundó de odio, haría pagar al que la puso tan mal.

-Yona- dijo el dragón azul pero no lograba que le preste atención, -¿qué paso?- dijo intentando concentrarse en el alrededor intentando leer la situación y haciendo al mismo tiempo la señal que habían acordado con los demás para marcar donde estaba la pelirroja

En pocos segundos todos estaban alrededor de ella esperando que diga algo. Pero los segundos y minutos pasaban y Yona solo miraba hacia un punto fijo sin decir nada.

-¿Yona?- dijo Yoon cortando el silencio que se había formado nuevamente – ¿qué paso?- dijo con la voz más dulce que pudo.

Pero la pelirroja solo estaba mirando hacia un árbol que se agitaba con el viento, sin decir nada absorta en sus pensamientos, ya no lloraba se había descargado y ya no podía seguir manifestando sus emociones, solo quería que el tiempo pase o que vuelva en el tiempo, se arrepentía de lo que había dicho pero ya no había vuelta atrás, El no había insistido en seguirlos y no estaba allí para ella. Era un real adiós.

-¿Donde esta Hak?- pregunto Kija bajito a sus compañeros dragones preocupado de que él no estuviera allí

-No está, y no va a venir. Lo libere de su estúpida posición y no va a acompañarnos nunca más- dijo yona levantándose de un salto, tirando a Ao y dirigiendo su rostro a Kija –nunca más- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Era cierto, Hak no había aparecido, él hubiera sido el primero en ir a buscarla, todos se miraron y mil preguntas cruzaron su mente pero nadie se atrevía a decir palabra.

Yona inhalo y exhalo intentando tranquilizarse ponerse en una situación de llanto y no hacer nada por sí misma no la llevaría a ningún lado, eso lo aprendió al salir del castillo con Hak y no quería volver a ese estado de shock como en aquellos tiempos, debía ser fuerte por ella y sus compañeros. Luego de unos segundos aclaro su mente y dijo- vallamos a la habitación, tenemos que compartir la información que conseguimos y decidir que vamos a hacer-.

La noche paso rápido, al llegar a la posada se juntaron a comer la cena de Yoon y hablar sobre lo que Zeno había conseguido, por culpa de la pelea que se armó por Yoon este no tuvo mucha información que aportar, solo Jae-ha se enteró que hacía 2 meses que aumentó la cantidad de soldados y que una de las chicas con la que hablo salió con uno y este no era nada caballeroso.

Solo 3 cosas estaban en claro, esa ciudad no era del todo segura, había un incremento en los soldados y estos los estaban buscando.

Yona no toco su comida y no menciono nada más de la ida de Hak, este no apareció en ningún momento preocupando más al resto. Su ausencia era notable y no había forma de preguntar qué había pasado, por eso el silencio estaba generando que esa duda los esté carcomiendo, no podían creer lo que la pelirroja les había dicho, Hak nunca la abandonaría, aunque Yona lo hubiese destituido de su cargo, él preferiría morir por ella que una vida de tranquilidad.

Algo no encuadraba pero lo más extraño y preocupante fue que a la mañana siguiente no había rastros de la bestia del trueno, el humor del grupo estaba en decadencia y todos estaban incomodos sin poder preguntar por los detalles.

-Dejen de mirarse así- dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba el desayuno- no hay nada que puedan hacer, tampoco quiero que lo busquen. Él va hacer su propia vida y no va a estar más en peligro por mi culpa. Fue una decisión de ambos-

-Pero Hak nunca hubiera aceptado- dijo Jae-Ha rompiendo el silencio y buscando con la mirada el apoyo de los demás.

-Quizás le paso algo- dijo Yoon

-No tienen que buscar escusas del porque no está acá, el me pidió que lo des nombre como mi guardaespaldas- con este comentario de la señorita de la habitación todos quedaron callados y extrañados. *¿Hak realmente nos abandonó?*

-¿Que vamos a hacer hoy?- pregunto Zeno

-Necesitamos provisiones, podemos ir al mercado- dijo Yoon preocupado por la poca cantidad de comida y de medicamentos que tenía en sus reservas.

-Esta vez sí quiero ir- dijo Kija casi suplicando- prometo no llamar mucho la atención-

-No tengo problema mientras tapes bien eso –le respondió señalando la garra del dragón blanco

-También hay que encontrar el porque nos están buscando-

-Pero Yona- dijo Yoon pero fue cortado por una mirada vacía de la pelirroja por lo cual evito decir más.

-yo también voy- dijo Shin-Ah

Y así todo el grupo se cambió con una ropa menos llamativa y fueron hacia el mercado. El sol brillaba y el ruido de la gente era apetecible para Yona que quería ocupar su mente en cualquier cosa menos en sus pensamientos.

El mercado no era tan impresionante como el del puerto de Awa pero tenía su propio encanto, había puestos de comida y flores que nunca había visto, estaba el grupo del bar exigiendo un numero de actuación en medio de la plaza que coronaba el mercado, la gente estaba alegre y parecían divertidos. Pero más allá de los colores, fragancias y risas, se veían patrullar a los hombres uniformados que los estaban buscando

El grupo se había dividido en 2 Yona con Shin-ah y Zeno buscaban comida mientras el resto buscaban algunas armas y medicamentos. El segundo grupo al fin lejos de su rey pudieron hablar tranquilos de la situación afrontaban.

-no puedo creer que nos deje Hak sin decirnos nada- dijo Kija preocupado

-quizás se está divirtiendo por ahí busquémoslo por las dudas – dijo el dragón verde

-Él no es como vos- dijo Yoon retando a Jae-ha

-Todos son un poco como yo- respondió giñando un ojo

-¿qué vamos a hacer?, Yona no está bien, lo intenta pero todos la conocemos- dijo Yoon con un semblante lleno de preocupación.

-Yona no permitirá que lo busquemos, ella lo dejo bien claro- respondo el dragón blanco

-Solo queda esperar- dijo Jae-ha dirigiéndose hacia un puesto de jarrones atendido por una linda joven de pelo castaño


	11. Dolor

Era entrada la noche en la posada en la que se encontraba el grupo viajero, había pasado otro día lleno de dolor y preocupación, donde su mente no podía dejarla tranquila. Los dragones estaban durmiendo apretados en la habitación continua mientras, ella estaba sola. Estaba enrollando una y otra vez el lazo de su faja mientras lo veía concentrada, se encontraba sentada en su pequeña silla, en su cuarto mientras su mente daba vueltas. Ya se había tomado 3 tazas de té pero no lograba calentarse.

Sus lágrimas caían surcando su rostro, eran gotas que caían a destiempo, con un dolor el cual desbordaba y a pesar de tantos esfuerzos realizados por la pelirroja, brotaban aunque no quería que nadie las viera.

Estaba cansada, cada día dormía más, pero en las noches no lograba concebir el sueño, Y cuando lo lograba, pesadillas la invadían sin poder descansar. Cada día le costaba más sonreír en frente de sus compañeros y amigos, no quería admitir la verdad, no quería que se preocuparan por ella, ni mostrar sus emociones.

Realmente ninguno podría entenderla, nadie era como él. Se había imaginado toda su vida con él, que nunca estarían separados, desde que eran pequeños, cada discusión había sido superada y aunque se enojen el siempre volvía con ella. Pero esta vez no había resultado como siempre, los días pasaban con pesar y cada vez la soledad aumentaba.

Cada vez le costaba más decir que estaba bien, actuar como siempre. Comía porque debía hacerlo, practicaba porque no quería levantar sospechas, pero a solas como en ese momento ella se dejaba dominar por sus pensamientos.

Sentía que quería renunciar, quería volver a casa con sus padres, cosa que ya no podía, no existía más ese lugar, ya no era bienvenida, ya no existía un hogar. Sentía frio, tanto que aunque se tape o use ropa abrigada aun así permanecía en su interior alcanzándola a cada lugar. Le dolía el pecho, su garganta dolía por evitar salir los quejidos y su estómago estaba cerrado, la comida no tenía sabor, las cosas que la alegraban ya no eran suficientes.

Pensaba en esos momentos felices, y en los tristes, su sonrisa, sus ojos felices, tristes, enojados, las miradas que solo le daba a ella, con ese color claro pero intenso que tantas veces se había quedado observando cuando no se daba cuenta. Las historias y preocupaciones que solo a él le confiaba, la confianza que deposito en el cuándo se fueron de su tierra, la seguridad que sentía cuando Hak estaba con ella. Ya no estaba allí, se sentía sola, aunque sabía que había más gente para ella no deseaba hablar con nadie, no quería y no podía.

En el silencio solo escuchaba el crispar del fuego que la pequeña hoguera del cuarto. Sus pestañas estaban rígidas de tantas lágrimas y sentía la necesidad de un abrazo, pero no cualquiera, uno con el calor, el olor y la altura característica de la única persona que no estaba allí para ella, Hak, pensó mientras lloraba ya sin limpiarse las lágrimas.


End file.
